My Impossible
by IrrevocablyInLoveWithTwilight
Summary: Embry found his soul mate in Ashlynn. Ashlynn found that with Embry was were she truly belonged. So what's stopping him from telling her his secret? Everything! Imprinting shows you your one true love but it never says it will be an easy ride! ExOC
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. It may start a little slow but I promise if you just give it a chance you won't be disappointed. Any reviews or pointers will be greatly accepted.

Embry doesn't enter the story right until ch. 5 but you will understand why this is needed.

DISCLAIMER:

I OWN NOTHING OF TWILIGHT. It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!

**Prologue**

I have been through enough in my life, especially in the past year, to honestly say not much scares me anymore. I've witnessed someone close to me die, fell compltely and undeniable in love with a complete stranger, and met a sister I never even knew exsisted. All of these alone may seem like nothing, but thrown together into the life of an average 17 year old girl and you get the solution for fear. Yet none of those things, or anything else I have experienced in my life for that matter, could prepare me for what was in front of me. Coming out of the trees, just feet from where I am standing on the beach, is the biggest wolf I have ever seen. My hand insticntly goes to the scar on my stomach from when I was 8. The scar was put there by a wolf like this one only much smaller and not nearly as terrifying. I want to run, to scream, but my feet won't move it's like they forgot how to. Then just as I was about to cry and admit that this was the end, I looked into his eyes...


	2. Ashlynn

**1) Ashlynn**

Here it is only days after my father's funeral and I am rushing across the Miami airport in hopes to not miss my flight to the little town of La Push, Washington. I some how manage to make it through the gate and into my seat at the same time as the pilot comes on and announces for everyone to buckle their seat belts. That is when it finally all sinks in, when I have nothing but time, six hours to be exact and only my thoughts to keep me company. Just as I was about to drift off and let some much needed sleep consume me I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but is there anything I can get for you before we take off?" The flight attendent asks in all too chipper for this time in the morning voice.

"Um a blanket and a bottle of water would be great please." I mumble without a second glance, too tired to think about anything except for what waits for me on the other side of the country. I wait until she comes back with my things and then as I feel the plane start to come off of the runway I figure it is time to give my mind over to all the thoughts burning in side my head.

I remember it like it was yesterday, my seventeenth birthday (Feb 20th), only happy is definitely not the word I would use to describe it. The word I believe that would fit much better is horrific, my father and I are over at his friend Joe's house for our annual middle of winter BBQ, when my dad was complaining about a migraine. I told him to take his pills he got from the doctor and go lie down but as he was walking into the house his body just collapsed onto the porch. I ran over to him frantically screaming has name and yelling at someone to call 911 when I realized that Joe was already on the phone. The ambulance arrived only 10 minutes later and we were in the hospital awaiting the return of the Doctor within the hour. My mind was all over the place, I couldn't sit still, I knew that my father had been getting bad migraines for awhile but I never knew any of them were this serious. It was well into the early evening before Doctor Lewis came out to talk to us, it only took one look at his face to know that it wasn't good news.

"I am sorry Ashlynn but your father's headaches are far worse than we expected. I told him however that I would let him explain to you exactly what that means. He is resting now but you can go in when ever you like and wait for him to wake up." He said this with such a sullen look and then walked away, obviously the heartbreak on my face was too much for him to bear.

I turned to look at Joe and Molly and told them, " You guys go on home, the kids need you, I'll call you when I know what exactly is going on." They just nodded their heads, knowing that I needed to be alone with my father. As I turned the corner and walked into his room, my face fell. There was my father lying in the bed with tubes coming out of every part of his body, hooked up to more machines then I cared to count. I just sat in the cracked pleather chair next to his bed and cried for hours hoping not to wake him up. This was it and I knew it, I didn't need the doctor to tell me or my father to wake up and explain it to me, he was dying and there was nothing I could do but cry. After what seemed like hours I finally looked up to see my father smiling at me and for some reason I couldn't help but smile back.

"Now, now Ash don't cry. I thought I asked the doctor to let me tell you the news?" There it was, that reassuring tone he only used when things were bad, real bad.

"Don't be ridiculous Dad, he didn't tell me what was the matter with you but I don't need to be a rocket scientist to know its not good."

He let out a weary laugh, sighed and then he hit me with it and I use the world hit because that is exactly what it felt like, like I was hit by a bus. " Ash honey we have always been honest with each other so I am just going to give it to you straight, I am dying. The migraines I have been having are related to a brain tumor in my head, they weren't able to catch it before because it was buried so deep. I am afraid that now it is too late, it has already spread too far and there is no amount of treatment to stop it."

I just stare at him with tears in my eyes, "Dad you can't give up, there has to be something we can do, at least go get a second opinion."

"Baby, they already brought in 3 of the best neurosurgeons in the state and they all say the same thing, I am sorry but this is it. Please know that I love you and I am not giving up I am going to be fighting on the inside. I just don't want them to give me medicine and treatments that will make me too weak to spend what little time I have left with you."

"How long?" I some how managed to croak out inbetween sobs.

"6 months at most. Now enough of this talk, go in the closet and get a blanket so you can get some sleep, then tomorrow we can talk about what we will do."

I just look at him and nod then I walk over the the closet get the blanket, kiss him on the forehead, and fall onto the chair into a horrible, restless sleep.

The next four months followed pretty much the same as that first night. Doctor Lewis wanted to keep my father in the hospital for the rest of his time, so that was where I spent every day and night. During the days we would just talk about old times, play cards or just watch movies on the DVD player I bought him. At night I would cry myself into another restless sleep. The patterned stayed the same well into the middle of the fourth month, neither me or my dad were really ones for change, we liked having routines. Then one day I left during his mid day nap to go home and take a shower and get more movies for us to watch. I wasn't gone for more than 2 hours but when I returned he was sitting up waiting for me with a look of fear I have never seen in his eyes. Before I could say anything he took my hand and put a envelope into it.

"Ashlynn, I know I haven't always done or said the right things but I have always tried my best. I love you more than I could ever explain and I hope you know that. In this letter are some things that I promised myself I would tell you once you were old enough to understand, I am however afraid that you will hate me once you hear them so I can not bring myself to tell you now. So take this letter and promise me that you will not open it until after...", tears started falling down his face before he could finish his sentence.

"Dad I promise but don't you know I could never hate you. You are the only parent I have, the only family I ever knew, I love you so much. No matter what you say you are the world's best father and nothing could change that."

He just smiled, looking torn on rather or not he should respond and finally said," So did you bring me any good movies." I just laughed at him, put a movie into the DVD player and curled up on the bed with him. A month and a half later he passed away, 6 months to the day, August 20th 2010, just like the doctor predicted. I kept my promise to him too, it wasn't until the night of his funeral that I opened the letter for the first time.

By the time I woke up from my daydream I realized that we were already pulled into the terminal at San Francisco where my layover was and I was the last one on the plane. I unbuckled my seat belt, walked off the plane and into the crowded airport on my way to Gate B6 to wait 2 hours for my next and final flight.


	3. The Letter

**2) The Letter**

As I take a seat in the far corner of the waiting area of gate B6 I pull the letter out of my bag. The letter that I have read 20 times since I opened it 4 days ago, the letter that changed my life forever. I take it out of the envelope to read one more time while I wait.

_Ashlynn,_

_There are so many things that I wish I told you sooner, so many things that I wish I could take back. Having you however is not one of them, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want you to remember that as you read this letter. I haven't always been truthful with you about your past or mine for that matter, they say it's never too late to make things right and I hope that it is true. Ok, ok enough of beating around the bush, I've made you wait long enough._

_Your mother died while giving birth to you, but what you didn't know is that we never really loved each other. We were both really young, barely 18 and we were both in the party stage of our lives. You know I have a lot of things in my life that I am not proud of and the biggest one is what I did the night you were born. Your mother came over to my house to tell me that she wanted me out of her life and as we were in our yelling match, her water broke. She tried to call her parents to bring her to the hospital but they weren't home so I brought her. When we got there they rushed her into the delivery room right away and within minutes you were born. What we didn't count on however was that your mom was having twins, you were always in front of your sister in the ultrasound so the doctor could never be sure. Just as we realized that another baby was on its way, everything started to go wrong. Your mother's heart beat started to decrease and her breathing almost stopped. The doctors were able to get your sister, Brooklynn, out quickly but not before your mother was gone._

_No one but me, your mother, the nurse and the doctor in the room knew that there were twins, so I made a split second desicion that I regret everyday of my life. After the nurse asked me the names for you two and I gave her the two girls names your mom had picked out, she filled out the birth certificates and then left the one for a moment. It was at that moment that I grabbed you and your birth certificate and quickly left the hospital. I then moved to Flordia, the farthest place in the country away from Washington that I could think of. For awhile I was afraid that the police were going to find me but after a year of nothing I figured I was safe. I soon realized that the hospital we went to had a lot of malpractices suits against them so knowing that your mom's family didn't know there was another baby they probably just let them believe there was only one._

_I am truly sorry, no amount of words could ever express the guilt that I have felt everyday since I took you away from your sister and the rest of your family. I was just so afraid, I knew Leena's parents hated me and if they had their way I would never see you girls. Then with my past being what it was no judge in the world would give me custody, so I decided having one of you was better than nothing._

_The reason I am telling you all of this now is because that day in the hospital that I gave you this letter I also made a phone call. I called your Aunt Yvonne in La Push that your sister Brooklynn lives with. After an hour of her screaming at me I was able to convince her that everything I just told you was true, I even had to have a nurse send her a picture of you over the Internet so she would believe I wasn't lying. Once she accepted the fact, I told her that I was sick and that I needed her too take care of you for me. I told her that you needed to be with your sister. She of course said yes, because none of this is your fault and she doesn't need to know you to love you like she loves Brooklynn, after all you are a part of her as she is a part of you. After I hung up the phone with her I wrote this letter to you._

_Please Ashlynn, baby, don't hate me! I would like to say I did what I thought was best but I didn't, I was selfish. I know when you found out I was dying you thought you were losing everything but thats not true. Everything happens for a reason and I think the fates knew it was time for you to meet your sister, to find that part of you that you always felt you were missing. When you see your sister please tell her that not one day went by that I didn't think about her. Please don't be mad or sad Ash, just think of this as the first chapter of a new journey, I know you love adventures! :) _

_So please take this plane ticket and after the funeral when you have had time to adjust to all this information and go join the family that you truly belong too. Your Aunt's # is 360-555-7980, she will be waiting for your call. I love you my angel, with everything I have._

_ Always & Forever,_

_ Dad_

I fold the letter up and put it back into my bag as I wipe the stray tear from my eye. I have read the letter enough to not cry uncontrollably anymore. I have actually come to terms with the fact that my father was telling the truth. The day after I first read the letter I called my Aunt, who was so excited to hear from me that it made me happy for the first time in months. She let me talk to Brooklynn too, it was awkward at first but after about 10 minutes we realized how exactly alike we were and before I knew it 2 hours had went by. We talked about everything, even about the thing with our father and she promised me that she didn't blame me at all. By the time I got off the phone I was in a better mood then I have been in ages and I was actually ready to start my new life, like my father knew I would be. So with a smile on my face I got up and bored the plane, anxious to meet a family I never knew I had but somehow felt a part of already.


	4. Brooklynn

**3) Brooklynn**

I woke up to the sun streaming through the window and the smell of the ocean just like I did every morning, but this morning was different. Today I was driving to Seattle (which is 4 hours from La Push by the way) with my Aunt Yvonne, whom I live with, to pick up my sister. My twin sister at that , a twin I never knew existed until two days ago. My mother died giving birth to us and apparently my father ran away with my sister before my aunt and grandparents even knew my mother had twins. Why the hospital never told us we have no idea, but my Aunt says 16 years is a little late to bring it up. I having been living with my aunt since I was five when my grandparents died, but I always felt like part of me was missing, Yvonne always said it was cause I never knew my mother but now I know better. They say that twins have an unbreakable bond and I believe it, how else would you explain why I would wake up in the middle of the night scared or why I would gets pains when nothing even hurt. It was the worst these past six months, my heart was literally breaking and I had no idea why, until I got the phone call from Ashlynn then I knew immediately. Now here I am about to go meet my twin sister in 7 hours and while I know I should be upset that my father did what he did I can't help but be excited to meet my missing half. We talked on the phone for hours the night she called and we have so much in common. She loves to write songs and poetry and I love to play the guitar, not to mention we like the same type of music. As I lay in bed and think about her I decided its time to get up and get some breakfast. So I throw on my favorite pair of white Capri's and a blue tank top and run downstairs.

As soon as I enter the living room I can smell the pancakes and hear the voices I wake up to every morning. I walk into the kitchen hug my Aunt Yvonne and give Jacob, my boyfriend, a quick peck on the lips and then sit down at the table. " Well good morning, how is everyone today?"

"Good morning beautiful!" Jacob says in his burly, deep voice that I love so much.

My Aunt just laughs at me and says "Someone is excited this morning." I just nod my head and giggle.

"All this happiness over some long lost family friend you never met, am I missing something?" I shake my head at Jacob and let out a nervous chuckle as my Aunt throws me a sideways glance. She doesn't agree with the fact that I am keeping my sister a secret from all my friends, especially Jake. I know I should tell them but for one I don't know exactly how to explain it yet and for two I don't want to have to share her yet. On the other hand I know Jacob expects something is up, I am his imprint how can he not, but If I say I don't want to talk about it he never pushes the issue, that's why I love him so much. Me and Jake almost 2 years ago and I found out about the pack and imprinting only a few months later. I will admit at first it was a lot to take in but I knew I loved him before he told me and there was nothing that could change it, not to mention that the I was the only person in the world for him made it even better. I love the pack so much they are not only my best friends but like my brothers, Emily, Sam's wife also happens to be my Aunt, being my Uncle's sister and all so that makes it even better. Of course I have my favorite boys of the group, Embry and Quill, aside from Jacob of course! Well enough of that, leave it too Jacob and his endless eyes to distract me from my thoughts, I don't think I will ever get used to it, I also don't think I'll ever want to. Apparently my Aunt had been talking to me this whole time because it was her voice that brought me out of my typical Jacob fantasy.

"Brook are you almost done eating, I want to leave within in the hour so we can be there incase her flight gets in early."

"Yeah, yeah Auntie I am done, I'll help you do the dishes and then we can get going." I screech as I walk by Jacob and ruffle his hair as I walk to the sink.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you babe, you know I hate being away from you for too long, especially with school starting in a week."

"Aww Jake you know I love you but I think you can manage for one day and maybe if you are nice I will let you and your goofy friends meet my mystery guest tomorrow!" I tease him as a give him a kiss and shoe him out the door.

"Oh, all right I love you and I will be thinking about you all day and night! Call me when you get home." With one last kiss he walks out the door. I feel bad for a minute because I know how once you imprint on someone you can't stand being away from them but then I remember the reason he can't come with me and I smile once again!

"Ok, Ok the dishes are done and Jacob is gone, now lets go!." I run, grab my coat and slip on my flips flops and return to the kitchen almost out of breath. My aunt just laughs at me, shakes her head, grabs the keys and walks out to the car. Within minutes we are on the road with the radio blaring, very abnormal for us, we usually enjoy the long rides to Seattle and use it as our time to talk. Today however I am sure my Aunt realizes that I am much too excited to concentrate on anything for too long. Before I even realized I fell asleep, I woke up and we were pulling into the parking garage at the airport. I don't know how I managed to fall asleep, maybe it was the lack of sleep the night before or how Secondhand Serenade always seems to relax me.

The Airport is fairly crowded for a Thursday afternoon but we managed to get through security and get to gate A4 in less then twenty minutes. As we are sitting down waiting we see the bored switch Ashlynn's flight from on time to early, my eyes light up as I realize that I will be meeting my twin in ten minutes. I can't contain myself any longer, I start pacing back and fourth and before I know it the door from the bridge is opened and people are walking off the plane. Anxiously I scan over all the people, eagerly awaiting the face I know so well, and then like I am staring at my reflection in a mirror I see her.

I knew she was my twin but even I wasn't prepared for just how identical we looked. Her eyes were the same deep almond brown, her long espresso hair held the same light wave, her skin had the same permanent tan, and she was even the same exact height as me. As soon as I looked into her eyes I knew we were thinking the same thing and within seconds we were running to each other.

"Brooklynn!"

"Ashlynn!" We yell in unison as we hug, both amazed at how much our voices even sound alike. After minutes of just holding each other and feeling complete for the first time in our lives, I decided its time for her to meet our Aunt. So I let go of her and lead her over to Aunt Yvonne, who is trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. "Ashlynn this is Aunt Yvonne, the most amazing woman in the world, she'll treat you like a daughter and never let you down!"

"Hello Dear!" Yvonne said holding out her hand while Ashlynn just stares at her, then flings her arms around her neck and hugs our Aunt as tight as she can.

In that moment I looked at my Aunt and any doubt she has about Ashlynn feeling left out quickly melts away. She was just as much a part of her life now as I was and always would be.


	5. Car Ride & Catching Up

**4) Car Ride and Catching Up**

Seconds later we were climbing into the backseat of the car barley able to contain ourselves. All we wanted to do was talk about the past 16 years, we had 4 hours to really get to know each other and we weren't going to waste one minute of it. With one last look in the rear view mirror and a smile our Aunt pulled onto the highway. She quickly reached over and turned off the radio, knowing there would not be any silence that it needed to fill.

"Ok Ash time to spill it, tell me everything. I'll make it easy on you, what are all of your favorites? You know color, food, movie, the usual."

Ashlynn just laughs, "Way to get to the point, but I want to know everything about you after." I nod my head and she continues,"Well my favorite color is with out a doubt pink, my favorite food is most definitely pizza, as for music I love it all. Hmmm what else, oh yeah I love swimming even though winter is my favorite season and we both know there is no swimming then. My favorite song, at the moment anyways, is Fall For You and my most recent favorite band is Pearl Jam. I almost for got, my all time favorite movie is 50 First Dates because it is so romantic and Adam Sandler is my favorite actor."

As she finishes talking I just stare at her with my mouth wide open, then I realized that she is blushing like she said something wrong. "No ,no I am just in shock, trade purple for pink and switch pizza with french fries and you just described me in a nutshell!" With that we both break out into a fit of giggles, its is true what they say about twins, no matter how far away you are from each other you always know exactly what the other is thinking and feeling. It just took us a little longer to realize it then most people, but we have the rest of our lives to fix that.

That was how we spent the nest 3 hours, discussing our likes, dislikes, school, books, boys, and of course music. She loved to write it, I loved to play it, we were two peas in a pod. I told her about Jacob and the rest of the gang and how I couldn't wait for her to meet them. Of course I left out that part about them being werewolves, after all I didn't want to scare her away. Plus I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, even my Aunt didn't know, though she had suspected as much since she herself is Quileute. The only people that were allowed to know were the men in the pack and their imprints, I was kinda hoping that one of the boys would imprint on Ashlynn so I could share every part of my life with her. Once again I started to drift into a daydream of Jacob, that tends to happen when I go to long without seeing him.

I was brought back to earth by Ashlynn laughing,"Umm, you still with us Brooklynn?" I nod," Ok, as I was saying when do I get to meet them? What if they don't like me? Are they excitied to meet me?"

The worry in her eyes makes me let out a suppressed laugh,"Ashlynn calm down! You get to meet them tomorrow and don't worry they will love you. As for your other question, I haven't exactly told them yet for two reasons. One I knew if they knew I had a twin sister coming to live with me they would've came to the airport with us and hog you. The other reason being, that I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we walk into the room and they see there are two of us."

" Brooklynn! You are an evil little mastermind, I love it. Oh, look that sign just said La Push 50 miles!"

"Yup that's right girls, we will be home in just about an hour." Aunt Yvonne said from the front seat.

That was when we decided it was time to talk about a more serious issue, mom and dad. Ashlynn showed me a picture of my fath..., er, Travis and I was amazed at how much we looked nothing like him. Then I showed her a picture of mom and she was even more shocked to see how much we look just like her.

"Brooklynn, I know you didn't consider him your father but he wanted me to tell you that he thought about you everyday. He really was a great man, he just made a really bad choice and had to live with the results everyday of his life."

"I know Ashlynn, I don't blame him for leaving me and I don't blame you either. I know I should hate him but right now all I know is that he reunited me with you and it doesn't even matter that he is the reason we weren't together in the first place. I am too happy right now to let the mysteries of a man's mind bother me." We both bust into a fit of giggles again as Aunt Yvonne pulled into our driveway.

APOV

We pull up to a burnt red, small, one story house and I immediately love it. It was so much better than the 20 floor brick apartment building I lived in back in Miami, this house automatically felt like home. Brooklynn and my Aunt help me bring my four bags into the house, I wasn't able to bring much on the plane but I brought what was important. In my suitcases were all my clothes, books, pictures, posters, and my laptop. As soon as we get into the living room we sit my stuff down and Aunt Yvonne walks into the kitchen to start dinner. I decide to follow her to see if she needs any help and so does Brooklynn.

"Hey Aunt Yvonne, do you need help with anything?"

"Thanks sweetheart but I got it covered, why don't you and your sister go get your room settled." With that Brook and I grab my bags and head into her room, which just so happens to look exactly like the one I left in Miami, it is scary sometimes how alike we are. I start putting my clothes in the empty half of the closest as Brook hangs up my band posters on what little wall space is left. As I am setting my laptop up on the small desk, my sister finishes making the bed.

"Ok Ash I know bunkbeds are a little corny at our age but it's the only way to have two beds in here along with all out other stuff. By the way, you get top cause I am afraid of heights."

"It's ok I don't mind the bunk beds, its like a permanent sleepover!." We are just about to get into another one of our laughing matches when our Aunt calls us into the kitchen.

"Sorry to break up the party girls, but I ran out of milk so I am going to need you to go to the store for me." I was about to say of course when I look to the table and see Brooklynn has fallen asleep in literally a matter of seconds, my Aunt fallows my eyes and starts laughing. "Aww poor baby, she is exhausted, she was too excited to sleep last night and all and all today has been a very long day, I am actually surprised you are as awake as you are. Ash dear, would you mind walking to the store by yourself, we passed it on the way home, its only like 2 minutes away. Once you get to the end of the drive way, make a left onto the road and Patty's Corner Store will be on your left."

"Yeah sure Auntie no problem, I have been sitting just about all day anyways, my legs could use some stretching. As for being tired I have no idea why I am not, my dad always said I have an excess of energy. Well I better get going, I don't want to keep dinner waiting." I grab the money from the table and walk out the door into the beauty that is La Push, Washington.


	6. Then He Saw Her

**5) Then He Saw Her**

Emily needed more milk for dinner and of course me being the only one in the house at the moment without an imprint, meant it was my job to go to the store and get it. So here I am standing in front of the dairy section in Patty's staring at all the different milks, clueless as to which one to buy. I mean come on, do I look like a guy that goes grocery shopping? No, I look like the type of guy that loves to party, watch football, and fix cars, cause well that is exactly the type of guy I am. Oh I almost forgot, I am also half Quileute and a werewolf, yup the legends are true, all of them. We turn into werewolves when vampires threaten those around us, we are the protectors of our tribe and I absolutely love it. The one legend I could however do without is imprinting. Imprinting is something that happens to werewolves after they first start phasing, Sam and the other guys describe it as finding your perfect mate in just one look. They say it's when the world suddenly stops and then starts again only this time revolving around her. I personally think it is absurd and impossible, I mean I know it is real for the other guys and I have never seen them happier, I just don't believe its for me. It's not that I don't believe in love, because I do, I just believe in having a choice. I am not about to let what I am determine who I end up with, that decision is all mine.

After I finally snap out of my little rant and grab the gallon of milk that I thought I saw in Emily's fridge earlier, I make my way to the counter. That is when I see her and I am instantly frozen. I could have spent my entire life looking and never found anyone that would even come close to comparing to her. All I could see was the side of her face but it didn't matter, I had imprinted and there was no going back.

All at once all of the pack's thoughts on imprinting came rushing into my mind, but they were wrong. The world didn't revolve around her but she sure as hell made it a better place. It was like I went through life with a hazy film over my eyes and with one look at her it disappeared. I live in La Push, the most beautiful place in America, but it wasn't until I saw her that I saw true beauty. In that moment I realized that I did have a choice and I chose her. I didn't need to love her but I wanted to. I could live with out her but I didn't even want to try. I didn't feel the need to protect her, it was more of a desire. I knew I could stop staring but I also knew I never would. There she was standing at the counter staring right back at me, My Impossible.

That's when I realized that the her I was just referring to was Brooklynn, Jacob's imprint. I didn't know what to do, I was captivated, I didn't want to move, to stop looking but I knew I had to. There she was my imprint and she already belonged to someone else, What the hell was happening?

I had to get away, so I ran past her not even caring if I scared her and out the door into the forest. Thinking started to hurt, I couldn't take it anymore so I phased shredding all my clothes to escape the pain of my human thoughts. It wasn't until I was miles away from the store that I remembered Sam and Jacob were patrolling today.

Before I even get a chance to stop my thoughts, Sam congratulates me on my imprinting. Just as he thought it however, he realized who the girl was. _How the hell did this happen? _I think with such venom that it pulls Jake away from whatever had him distracted.

_Hey Embry, you're early for patrol. _It was just as he was thinking this that he noticed the thoughts that kept Sam glued to the forest floor. In a matter of seconds he was lunging at me from behind and before I even had a chance to move I felt myself smash into a tree 50 ft away. I cold feel my ribs shatter but I didn't move, I wouldn't fight back, I deserved this. _You're damn right you deserve this, she is mine! I will never let you near her again you fithly mutt! _ With that he attacked me again, this time tearing at my chest with his claws. He wasn't going to stop, I knew it and so did he, all he had in this moment was his anger and it was telling him to kill me.

If it wasn't for Sam being phased with us, he would have. As Jacob was about to slash out at my arm for the third time, Sam's Alpha voice echoed through our heads. _Jacob that is enough, you have made your point, now get off your brother before you kill him._

_He is no bother of mine, a brother would never do this to me. He is a traitor and he deserves whatever he gets. _Yet as he is saying this he is slowly backing away from me because the alpha cannot be ignored.

_Jacob you will phase back with me and Embry and then you will help me carry Embry back to my house so Emily can give him the proper care. We will then call the pack and elders together for a meeting. I have never heard of this happening before but we will figured out how and why. Am I understood? _With that we both bow our heads and phase back.

Within the hour I am in the Uley living room, my wounds cleaned and bandaged, awaiting the arrival of the rest of the pack. Paul and Jared are the last ones here but as soon as they walk through the door Sam starts the meeting. " Ok you all know why we are here, Embry imprinted today, unfortunately it happened to be on another brother's imprint. Now before you all going screaming at him remember what it was like when you imprinted. Even if you knew it was wrong, could you have stopped it from happening? This meeting isn't to yell or point fingers, it is to figure out how this happen. Embry has seen Brooklynn plenty of times since he has phased so I am at a loss for words as to why this is happening now."

It was Billy Black, Jacob's dad, who was the first to speak up. "Sam, I have consulted all the books and reread all the legends like you asked but I have yet to come across anything like this happening before. It is true that the main point of imprinting is finding your prefect mate but there is something else too that is mentioned in all the legends. Imprinting is about being what ever she needs you to be and alot of that means protecting her. Maybe something bad is about to happen and maybe the spirits know that she is going to need a great deal of protection for what is coming. All in all though, this is just a guess, I am as baffled as the rest of you as to what is happening."

Paul chimmed in next with one of his usually idotic ideas. "Maybe we should call up Brooklynn and have her be in the same room as them both and see what happens." Quil was about to smack him in the head when we all look at Sam nodding his head.

"I can't believe I am saying this Paul but I agree with you."

"Sam you can't be serious, do you really think I am going to let Brooklynn near Embry ever again. My job is to keep her safe and having her around that traitor is anything but." Before Jacob could argue his point any farther Sam put his hand on his shoulder.

"Jacob I know you are hurt and angry but I also know you want to get to the bottom of this just as much as the rest of us. Seeing as how this problem revolves around Brook don't you think having her here and seeing what actually happens to Embry when he sees her again will help us understand more?"

"Fine whatever I call her and tell her to come over then but if anything happens I am holding you responsible!"

This time it was Quil that spoke, " Um Jake you might want to wait cause in case you forgot it is now 1 am and I am pretty sure she is sleeping."

"Oh yeah, I don't think waking her up will solve anything. I guess I'll just call her in the morning, I am going to go for a run now I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that the house quickly emptied out and I fell into a deep sleep, thanks mostly in part of all the morphine Emily gave me.


	7. Misunderstandings

**6) Misunderstanding**

I was just getting to the good part of my dream, walking barefoot on the beautiful beach of La Push, when I was rudely awaken by the most high pitched beeping known to man. "Brooklyn why did you set the alarm? School doesn't start for a week and I am not getting up any earlier than I have too!"

"Uggh, leave me alone I didn't set the alarm, now go back to sleep!" Just as I was about to argue with her, the annoying noise stopped, only to start up again 2 minutes later. "Oh crap, sorry Ashlynn it's my phone, who the hell is calling me at 9AM?"

"Hello? Oh hey Jake, Whats up? Yeah I know I forgot to call last night I fell asleep early. Wait slow down, what happened? I don't know what you are talking about, I wasn't at Patty's last night. Yes, Jacob I am positive, well I don't know who he thought he saw but it wasn't me. Yeah, yeah give me like 30 minutes to get dressed and I will be right over. I love you too baby. Bye!" As she hang up the phone a thought occurred to me.

" Hey Brook, I was at Patty's last night, Aunt Yvonne sent me to get some milk since you fell asleep so early and she didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh ok, now it is all making sense."

"Huh? What makes sense? I am confused."

"Oh nothing, one of Jacob's friends saw you at the store yesterday and thought it was me."

"So that's who that guy was"

"Huh?"

"There was a guy there, really tall, gorgeous mocha brown eyes and short almost black hair. Well anyways when he saw me he just kept staring at me, like he wanted to say something but was afraid to at the same time. Normally this would freak me out but I figured that he must have just thought I was you, I was about to say something then he just kinda ran out of the store. I figured he was just some old boyfriend of yours or something."

Brooklynn eyes light up with a sparkle I have never seen before and a huge smile spreads across her face, " Nope def. not an old boyfriend, that was Embry Jacob's best friend. Well he was until last night anyways, but that doesn't matter cause they were make up once they realize what is going on."

"Wait, what IS going on? I don't even know, so before we go anywhere you better explain it to me." I say with a smile on my face as I stick my tounge out at her.

"OK,Ok you get dressed, I'll talk." I finally decided to crawl of the top bunk and walk over to the closet. "So, anyways apparently Embry was at the store last night at the same time as you, only he thought it was me there. Well to make a long story short, he kinda took one look at you and started crushing on you bad, he knew he just had to meet you but when he was about to say hello he realized who he was looking at, or who he thought it was anyways. Oh, don't give me that look, you can't tell me you've never saw someone and instantly knew that you had to get to know them."

"What? No, that's not it, I actually find that part kinda flattering, especially considering how good looking he is. The thing I don't understand is why, if you think you have feelings for your best friend's girl, would you admit that to him or anyone else for that matter."

Brook just sat there for a min looking like she was torn on what to say, I didn't think the question was that hard. "Oh, well, umm they have been friends sense they were 2 so they really can't keep secrets. No matter how hard they try, the other always knows something is up. Plus Embry is too nice a guy to lie to anyone. Ok now are you almost ready, I want to get over there before they try to kill each other again."

"Don't look at me I have been dressed for the past 10 mins you are the one that is still lying in bed." With that she jumped out of bed, walked over to the closet, threw on the first things she grab and ran into the kitchen.

"Morning Auntie, if you don't mind me and Ashlynn are going to go over to Emily and Sam's for breakfast."

"Sure that sounds great girls, I kind of figured you would anyways, just make sure to call and let me know if I should expect you home for dinner. Have fun! I love you two."

"We Love you too!" We say in unison as we walk out the door. We're barely able to make it out of the drive way before Brook launches into her plan for how we are going to enter Sam and Emily's house.

"OK so I think I should go in first while you wait on the porch, but you have to be really quite cause the silly boys on this reservation have crazy sensitive hearing. When I am done trying to smooth the situation over between Jacob and Embry, while of course confusing them to the point of no return, I will come out and get you. Nothing too crazy, they have enough stuff going on right now so I don't want to get them more uptight with any tricks or jokes. Sound good?"

"You are too funny sis, yeah that is fine, I have to call Joe and Molly anyways to let them know I got here ok. I am sure they are going to want to know how everything is, so it should keep me busy for a good 15 minutes or so." With that Brooklyn puts on the most devious smile and heads up Sam's driveway and into the house. I decided to sit on a tree stump next to the porch, open up my cell, and call my dad's best friend back in Miami.

BPOV

I leave Ashlynn outside and as soon as I enter the house I feel two warm arms engulf me. "Hi Jake! I've missed you," I sorry how manage to twist myself around to face him and put a soft kiss on his lips.

"Finally Brook! You don't know how crazy I am going here. Just tell me you feel nothing for him, tell me you still love me." He says this with such worry and nervousness in his eyes that I can't help but laugh at how cute he looks, Apparently however, that is not the response he was waiting for and his whole body starts shaking with anger.

"Calm down Jacob before you do or say something we both know you will regret. I am not laughing at you, of course I love you, I always have. As for Embry, he is nothing more than my best friend, along with yours, even though you may not feel like that now but you will, sooner than you think. The reason I am laughing is because of how out of hand this whole thing has got."

Finally he was able to stop shaking enough to start speaking again, "Why are you acting like this is no big deal? Doesn't it bother you that Embry has imprinted on you?" As he says this my thoughts automatically go to Ashlynn standing outside, hoping she is still on the phone and not paying attention.

"Come on Jake lets go talk to the rest of the pa, er, gang. It looks like I have more explaining to do then I thought." Jacob just takes my hand and follows me into the kitchen dumbfounded.

Immediately I could feel the tension of 9 werewolves anxiously awaiting my arrival. I was just about to break the very uncomfortable silence when Sam spoke. "Brooklynn I am sure you have already been informed of our situation. I asked Jacob to bring you here this morning in hopes that maybe you could help us understand how this is happening."

"Sure Sam, but before I explain what I think happened, I would like to ask Embry a question." The whole pack just kept looking between me and Sam, stunned. Finally Sam was able to regain his serene mask and nod his head.

"Ok so tell me something Embry, when you look at me now what do you feel? Do you still see me as your imprint?" I say the last word as a whisper so Ash won't hear me.

"Sam, she is right, it makes no sense I am looking at her right now and I feel nothing of what I felt last night. There is no pull to her for me, I don't feel any irrational desire to protect her. Maybe I didn't Imprint."

Before I could respond Sam started talking again, "Embry that is impossible. We have all see it in your thoughts, there is no denying it when it happens." He trys to keep his straight face but the puzzled look manages to slip by.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Relax you guys! I never said Embry didn't imprint, actually I believe he did. It just wasn't on who you all think it was."

"Ok Brook I give up, what are you trying to get at? Are you trying to say that he saw someone that looked so much like you, that we all thought it was you, but it wasn't?" Jacob cut in before I could even finish my thought.

"Yeah Jake that is exactly what I was trying to say!"

"Don't be an idiot B," I hate when Paul calls me that. "Do you really expect us to believe you have a twin or something? Come on, you know us better than that.

"Ugh," I shouted, don't they ever stop talking and just listen. "Obviously you guys aren't going to let me explain so I guess I will just have to show you." With that I turned around and stomped out of the house.

Ashlynn was just hanging up her cell when I got outside, good thing, she missed the whole conversation. I really didn't feel like having to explain that today too. "You ready, it's SHOWTIME!"

"Do they have any idea what they are about to see?"

"Nope, I have officially confused the hell outta them!" We both started laughing so hard it took us a minute to remember what we were doing. I grab Ashlynn's hand and drag her into the house, within seconds we were in the kitchen. If you ever wanted to know how to keep a room full of werewolves speechless, this is it.


	8. The Room Stood Still

**7) The Room Stood Still**

Brooklynn kept me up all night telling me about Jacob and his friends but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I entered the tiny kitchen. Standing before me were 9 Quilete men, if they could even be considered merely human, that could put any model you have ever seen to shame. They all had those same gorgeous mocha eyes and deep black hair of various lengths. If it wasn't for the small differences in their facial features they could easily be mistaken for brothers. It was like I had walked into and art exhibit were all the bronze god-like statues have come to life. I was just about to snap out of my daze when I locked eyes with him. There he was the same exquisite guy from the store, Embry, leaning against the back door just staring at me. My mind was telling me to look away, trying to remind me I was in a room full of strangers, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. My heart started beating in away it has never known before, it was as if someone sneaked into my dreams at night and made them real in the form of Embry. If I had my way I would've spent the rest of the day staring into my own little piece of heaven but my sister's not so gentle pull on my arm brought me back to earth.

"Everyone this is my sister Ashlynn, Ashlynn this is everyone." She then proceeded to point them out individually, the six sitting at the table were Brady, Collin, Seth, Paul, Jared and Leah. Kim, Jared's girlfriend, was standing behind him with her arms around his neck and next to her was Quil leaning against the window. Sam and Emily were leaning against the counter, Emily was beautiful even with the scars that pulled at her face, seeing them instantly made me grab at my stomach.

Jacob was of course the one on the other side of Brooklynn with his arm around her waist. The last one, of course, needed no introduction, he was the first and only one I really noticed in this room full of people.

"Well hello everyone! It is so nice to finally meet you, I have been hearing about you nonstop sense last night." Finally they all were able to pick their jaws up off the ground and immediately started talking all at once, of course wanting to know how this happened. It was Brooklyn that was able to get them to calm down enough to listen.

"OK so I know you guys are shocked but just imagine how I felt when I found out I had a twin sister I never knew about. I should have told you sooner but I needed time to process the fact." She then went on to tell them the whole story, about when we were born, about my father and how he died, and how I was living with her now. After seconds of her finishing they were already coming up to me and giving me hugs and welcoming me to the family.

"Whew, now that all of that is taken care of, how about we sit down and have a nice relaxing breakfast." Emily's voice was so gentle and sweet, I couldn't help but feel at home. With cheers of agreement, Emily puts enough food on the table to feed a small country. "Brooklynn why don't you explain the rules of food in this house with your sister."

"Oh yeah, Ash with this group if you expect not to starve you have to get your food first, so dig in." Laughter filled the room at once as I filled my plate with pancakes and bacon. "Well it looks like the table is already taken so come on Jake and Ash lets go eat in the living room." I turn to follow out of the room when I hear his voice, this is the first time he has spoken sense I met him, but somehow I knew it was him.

"Wait, I'll join you guys." Embry grabs his monstrous plate and walks with us into the other room. We all sit on the floor around the coffee table and start eating in silence. When we were just about done, it was Embry that spoke first. "So Ashlynn how do you like it here so far?"

His voice is like a drug for my mind that makes it almost impossible to form coherent sentences. " Um, uh, yeah I like it very much actually. It is just so beautiful, I can't wait to see more of La Push."

"Well maybe after breakfast I can give you the grand tour, I mean if you want. Or Jacob and Brook can come with us too, whatever you want." The way he stumbled over his words were so adorable I couldn't help but laugh under my breath. I looked over at Brooklynn for some sign as to what I should do and she just smiled wide and gave me a little nod.

"That sounds great Embry, and no I don't think we need to bring the babysitters. Besides I kept Brook away from Jacob enough yesterday, I think I would rather not have to witness how they make up for it today." My teasing must have been infectious because soon the rest of the gang was coming out of the kitchen to join in on the banter. Brooklynn told me before that Paul was the joke-ster in the group so it only seem fitting that he would start in first.

"Yeah, trust us Ashlynn you really don't want to see that."

"Probably not but I am sure Embry wants to show her," Seth decided to chime in. The room started to roar with laughter as Embry tripped him up, sending him face first into the couch. "Oh come on Call, I am just trying to help you out, consider me your wing man."

"Seth, the only time I would need your help with the ladies is if I was trying to scare them away. Seeing as how I find Ashlynn rather interesting I would rather kept her around for a while, so if you want to help me, then shut up!" By this time everyone in the room was laughing uncontrollably, but I was too focused on what Embry just said. He found me interesting, what does that mean? Like he wants to get to know me or that I am odd and would just be funny to keep around, grrr why can't guys ever make sense. Wait, he did say he wanted me around, and when a guy that looks like him says that, I'll take it. "So Ashlynn, how about that tour?"

"That's ok Embry you don't have to keep Seth away from me, I don't scare easily!" As I tease him I notice a wave of relieve wash over him, as well as everyone else in the room, not sure exactly want it means. "But yes I am definitely ready to go get some fresh air." I stand up and start following Embry out the door but Brooklynn stops me.

"Have fun kids and don't stay out too late!" Everyone starts laughing again and I just roll my eyes and walk out the door. However I was too busy glaring back at my sister so I ended up walking into a wall, a extremely warm wall, only to look up and realize it was Embry.

"Oh sorry, first day on the new legs, you know how it is," I tried joking hopping he didn't notice the crimson blush spreading acroos my face.

"That's ok I can be stunningly distracting when I want to be." He responds with a cocky smirk.

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed!" I skip right pass him off the porch and start walking up the driveway. I am not about to let him find out just how true that statement is. When I think I have my face straight again I turn away. "So where to first oh fearless leader?"

"Um, I was thinking we would go to First Beach, it is my favorite place to go on the rare sunny days that we get here in La Push." Apparently he wasn't as quick to recover from my statement as I was. Good, it's about time he is the one wondering for a chance.

"Well then lets go slow poke!" Whenever I am around Embry its seems like another part of me takes over, like I throw caution to the wind. So without another thought I hold my hand out for him to take.


	9. She is Real

**A/N: **I know it may seemed like the beginning is a little rushed but it's because it's just the background. The actually story is more to do with their relationship. I really have no idea where I am going with this because it feels more real to just go along naturally. I believe that falling in love is the easy part, now making it work through all the challenges life throws at us, now that's the real story. So that's why this story is going to be about.

Oh yeah and once again I own nothing Twilight!

**8) She is Real**

EPOV

Nothing in the world could have prepared me for what I felt at the moment she entered the room. I felt so stupid for confusing her with Brooklynn but seeing them together now there was no mistaking. While Brooklynn was pretty, Ashlynn, well Ashlynn was breath taking. It's like trying to compare a Ferrari to a Mustang, it's impossible. Suddenly all the feelings I haven't felt at all while Brooklynn was here came rushing back. There was no denying it, Ashlynn was my imprint and she was real. More importantly she is mine to touch, to protect, to love and to spend the rest of my life with. Wait, what if she won't have me, what if my love is not returned? In a panic I look into her mocha eyes and my heart skips a beat, there she is, staring back at me. That was the moment the world stood still.

Somehow I managed to make it through breakfast and now I was outside watching the sun sparkle off her beautiful bronze skin. I was too captivated to hear what she said but I noticed her outstretched hand. Did I miss something, oh yeah she wanted to start our tour. I wanted to run to her and take her in my arms but I couldn't, I had to take things slow. After all she just got here and with her father's death she needs a friend not a crazy werewolf boyfriend to make her life more complicated. Yeah slow, slow is good, until I notice her smile start to fade and her hand start to pull back. Who am I kidding, I'll give this girl anything she wants. Instantly I reach out and sweep her hand up into mine and felt the most amazing sensation course through my body.

"I am most definitely ready to get going! Oh yeah, I meant to ask you earlier, do you prefer Ashlynn or Ash?" I ask her as we start walking along the trail to the beach.

As a huge grin spreads across her face she answers. "You know you are the first person to ask me that! Honestly thought it really doesn't matter to me."

"Ok, Ashlynn it is then." I just love the way her full name sounds of my tongue. We continue the rest of our 2 mile walk to First Beach in silence. Mainly because she is in awe of all of La Push's beauty and I am too mesmerized with her. As we reach the clearing that leads out to the beach she lets out a gasp.

"WOW! This is beautiful, I could so get used to living here with views like this. It makes the beaches back in Miami look pathetic!" If she only knew how happy she made me just by saying that.

I let out a small chuckle," Well I am glad you like it. There is a piece of driftwood a couple feet down the beach if you want to stay for awhile. Unless you would rather see the rest of La Push."

"What and miss this view, I don't think so. Besides my legs could use a rest and you haven't told me about yourself yet." She walks over to the log and sits, waiting for me to join her. Once I am sitting she is speaking again, "So tell me how long have you known Jacob and the rest of the gang."

"Well honestly Jacob and Quil have been my best friends for just about my whole life. The others I have know just as long but we didn't become our little tight knit group until about 2 years ago. The reservation is so small, you are bound to be friends with everyone sooner or later!" There was no way I could tell her the real reason, it was way too soon for that. "What about you, did you leave any best friend's back in Florida?" Her eyes suddenly turn sad, "It's ok you don't have to talk about it."

"No it's ok, it's just that my dad was my best friend. I mean I wasn't a loner or anything, I got along great with all the kids at school. I just didn't feel enough of a connection to want to hang out with them outside of school. I loved my dad more than anything but even after 16 years Miami never felt like home. Weird huh?"

"Not at all, I understand completely, what it feels like to not fit in. Just so you know, we couldn't be happier that you decided to come back here." Rather she knew it or not, this was her home now, it always has been.

"Thanks! That means a lot, I am really glad I came here too. Oddly enough when I walked into the room full of all of you, I instantly felt at home." My heart started racing, she was everything I could have ever hoped for. "I mean most people would've ran out of that room screaming, especially with how big and intimidating you all look."

"Intimidating? Don't let our size fool you, we're really just big teddy bears." I am amazed at how easy it is to be myself around her. "So tell me more about Ashlynn."

"Hmm, well I love music just as much as my sister, although my tastes are a little more diverse."

"Diverse?" I ask as I questioningly raise my eyebrow.

"Brooklynn's more of a new age alternative rock type of girl. You know Three days Grace, Secondhand Serenade, The Killers and such, I on the other hand, well I love it all. From Classical to Classic Rock, Jazz to Reggie, Country to Pop and everything in between. It amazes me how a melody and a few words can unite a world. Music is a known constant, books and movies will come and go but music never goes outta style." The way she said that with such passion sent shivers down my spine, she is truly unlike any girl I have ever met. I never thought I could love something as much as she just described her love for music, until I saw her.

I tried to keep the mood light not letting her see how she made my heart melt. "Wow, and I thought Brook was obsessed with music, you put her to shame. I am pretty simple myself when it comes to music, classic rock all the way. Hey who knows, maybe one day you can help me broaden my horizons." If it meant making her happy I would gladly learn to love polka music.

"Most Definitely!" There she goes again flashing that smile I love. "I wouldn't underestimate Brook though, she is amazing with that guitar of hers. I tried learning piano when I was younger but I just didn't have the coordination, guess Brook got all the musical talent. Anyways that's when I decided to just stick to writing songs."

"You write your own songs?" She amazed me more and more every time she spoke. "Is there anything you can't do?" I knew the answer before I even asked, nothing, even if she didn't believe it.

"Yes silly, I just said I couldn't play the piano, among many other things. For instance I can't draw more than a stick figure or drive a stick shift. I also can't watch Jerry Migure without crying or resist Ben and Jerry's Phish Food ice cream." I'll have to remember that for the packs end of summer movie night tomorrow. "Mostly though I can't understand why I am the one doing all the talking." Just then she gives me the cutest puppy dog eyes ever and waits for me to talk all about myself. What do I say? Be honest, well as honest as I can be anyways.

"Ok but I am warning you, I am not all that interesting." Oh, if she only knew...

"Let me be the judge of that, besides I find you very intriguing." She blushed like she let a secret slip out. Intriguing huh? Well as long as she was thinking about me, I would take what I would get.

"Umm, well I have lived in La Push with my mother my whole life, I don't know my father. I graduated two years ago and co-own an auto repair shop with Jacob. My guilty pleasure is cheesy horror flicks, I can't help but laugh. Favorite junk food of all time, skittles. Wow, I really don't know how to talk about myself."

"No, you're doing awesome, I like this little sneak peek into your mind. Sorry about your dad." Her eyes start to go sad, thinking about her father no doubt.

"Don't be , I'm not. I have all the family I need with my mom and my friends, which means you too!"

She automatically cheers up, "Thanks! So tell me when your not working, what do you do for fun?"

"Well I usually spend what little free time I get just relaxing watching sports or cliff diving." Now that she is here though, she will consume all of my time, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Excitement suddenly comes to her voice, " You Cliff dive? I love cliff diving, I used to go with my dad all the time. YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME!"

"Calm down dare devil, I'll take you when the water isn't cold enough to kill you." She just laughs, I have a feeling protecting this girl will not be easy. Good thing I'm not one to turn down a challenge. Just then I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, a text message from Jake, _dinner in an hour._ I didn't even notice until that moment that the sun was already setting, when she was around nothing else mattered. " Well we better get heading back if we want to get any dinner."

"Ugh already," her stomach growls and we both laugh. "Yeah I guess you're right, that just means you will have to spend more time with me to finish the tour." I think I see a devious smile form on her lips, is she flirting with me? Oh God, I hope so.

"Anytime you want!" With that we got up and walked back to Sam and Emily's. This time she doesn't reach out her hand and I don't either. I was going to let her choose the pace of whatever this thing we have going on was. No matter how much self control it may take.


	10. If You Want Me, I Am Yours!

**9) If You Want Me, I'm Yours**

APOV

The walk back from the beach was quite which was nice cause I definitely had a lot to think about. My Day with Embry was amazing to say the least, the only bad part was that it had to end. We talked for hours, about everything but it still wasn't long enough. Then again I had a sneaking suspicion I could spend every moment with him and it wouldn't be enough. There I go again, having such strong feelings for a guy I just met, what is wrong with me? I should be grieving my father who passed away a week ago, not acting like a love sick teenager. Yet I couldn't help it, there was something about him that eased all my worries. It wasn't that he made me forget my father, nothing ever could, it was just that he made me remember all the good times. I literally have to keep reminding myself I just met him this morning, I barely knew him. No that wasn't true either, I have a feeling he opened up to me more today then he has to anyone in a long time. Not to mention that every time we lock eyes it's like we see into each others souls. So then why didn't he reach for my hand on the way home, I made the first move, he should make the next, right? I mean he made comments all day that anyone could see as flirting.

Just as I was about to disect the male brain, I was interupted by my sister's voice, apparently we were already back at Sam's. "It's about time you two lovebirds got back!"

"Sorry mom, we didn't break curfew did we?" Embry teased her but I could have sworn I saw his smile widen at the word lovebirds.

"Don't apologize to me, save it for the 8 impatient boys in there. Emily told them they had to wait for you before they could eat." With a false panic look in his eyes Embry grabs my hand and leads me into the house.

We were greeted by a choir of 'finally' and 'it's about time'. Although Paul didn't stop there. "All I got to say Call is the reason you kept us waiting better be because you were to busy getting some action."

"Shut up Paul! Unlike you I actually believe there is more to life than just eating and making out with girls.." Embry hissed at him and gave him the most fierce glare I have ever seen.

Paul just laughs, "Oh defensive are we? Don't matter anyways, we will find out what happened soon enough." What is that suppose to mean? I know that Brooklynn said they were all very honest with each other but still. They couldn't possibly tell each other everything, could they? After all everyone needs to have a few secrets.

"Paul, do us all a favor and put that big mouth of yours to use, start eating." Sam said to him in what sounded almost like a demand. The guys just started laughing and then dug in. I was just about to grab a plate when Embry came up behind me.

"I hope you don't mind, I already got you a plate. I didn't want you to miss out on Emily's famous meatloaf. You wanna go eat in the living room?" I just nodded my head and followed behind him. To be honest, as long as I was with him, I could eat off the bathroom floor and I wouldn't mind. As soon as we sat down and started eating, Brook and Jake came in with their plates. It was Brook who broke the silence.

"So, seriously what did you guys do today? You were gone way too long for it to just be a tour of La Push." She smiled her, I know you won't tell me now but you better tell me later, look.

"We actually didn't even make it through the whole tour. He took me to First beach and we just kinda hung out there talking. The view was absolutely amazing."

"Yeah but not as good as the company." I blushed, trying to hide my face from his. Does he have any idea what he is doing to me? I finally am able to look up and see him smirking outta the corner of my eye. Yup, he knew what he was doing. Brook and Jake just exchanged I told you so looks and then Jake spoke up

"Well anyways on that note, did you happen to tell her about our end of summer movie marathon tomorrow?" Embry shook his head. "Well Brook, Baby, you want to do the honors sense I know how much you love it?" Her eyes glazed over as she gave him a loving peck on the lips.

"Ok Ash, so the last Saturday night of every summer we have a little celebration. It usually starts around 8 at night and ends at 8 in the morning when Emily makes us a huge breakfast. 12 hours straight of just movies and junk food, no sleeping allowed. It is so much fun you are going to love it."

"It sounds like fun, I already can't wait!" A whole night with Embry just watching movies, yeah I know everyone will be here but they can be easily overlooked. I caught Embry's eyes and I am pretty sure he was thinking the same thing, my heart started to flutter. There goes Brooklynn again interrupting another one of my Embry fantasies.

"Which reminds me boys, we won't be able to come over until right at 8 tomorrow night. My Aunt said that if we wanted to be able to stay for the whole night then we would have to spend the day with her. She says I am keeping Ashlynn all to myself, if she only knew the truth." We all start laughing and look to Embry, knowing exactly what she meant. Once we regained control of ourselves she added, "Speaking of which we should probably get going it's getting late." Just then I looked at my watch and realized she was right, wow this day flew by and I was sad that it was over. After bringing our plates into the kitchen we started staying our goodbyes. Paul, once again, had to have the last word.

"Ashlynn your gonna come tomorrow right, it will be a blast?" I simply nod, "Good then that means Embry didn't scare you away." I decided it was time for Paul to get some of his own medicine.

"Embry could never scare me, you on the other hand with your annoying jokes, very well could." Laughter filled the room as I smiled and Paul who had a defeated from on his face. "Ashlynn-1, Paul -0, try to keep up there big guy!" This time the gang was in tears, I don't know what got into me but someone needed to let Paul know he wasn't the only one with jokes.

Quil some how managed to get words about between his laughs, "Well Paul it looks like you might have met your match!" Everyone smiled but Paul just got up and pouted out of the room. After finishing our goodbyes me and Brook walked out the door with Embry and Jake in tow.

"You girls want some company on your walk home?" Jacob asked as his booming voice echoed througg the tress. Brooklynn just batted her eyelashes at him and giggled.

"Of cousre babe!" They sped up a little bit so that they could have some privacy, not that I minded of course. Suddenly a cool breeze passed by me and I started to shiver.

"Are you cold?" I nod hoping he would use his abnormal heat to warm me up but he just handed me his hoodie instead. I was about to frown when I suddenly inhaled the smell off the hoodie. It smelt like your clothes do when you get back from camping. Smoke from the campfire, pine trees and the freshness of morning dew and I absolutely loved. There was no cologne out there that could smell this good, it was all Embry. "Is that better?"

"Much better!" That was when I noticed his voice, I mean really noticed it. All day I was just so caught up in his eyes that I didn't notice anything else, but the more I noticed, the more I liked. His voice was unlike any I have ever heard. It was deep and raspy like he had just woke up but what amazed me the most was the mystery in it. Almost like every word he spoke held the answer to the biggest secrets on earth. "Tomorrow sounds like a lot of fun, you're gonna be there right."

His smile easily brightens up the night sky. "Do you want me there?" I nod, "Then I will be there." How did he do that? He always seemed to know what I was thinking and said exactly what I wanted to hear. "Well we are here." Sure enough I looked up and we were standing in front of my house, Jake and Brook were already on the porch kissing goodbye. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too!" I smiled my best flirty smile and started to take off his hoodie but he stopped me.

"No, you keep it! I don't want you to forget me." He got an alarmed look in his face like he actually thought that was possible, was he serious?

"I couldn't even if I wanted too." That did it's job, he had a smile on that exquisite face in no time. With that I gave him a hug and watched his face light up in a happy shock and then walked into my house. No sooner did I enter our room, did my sister start with her interrogation.

"So tell me what happened today and you better tell me everything!" How can I not when she puts it that way? I tell her everything, from holding hands to our conversation on the beach and our walk home. Once I got started I couldn't stop, I soon found myself telling her everything I thought of the whole day. The way Embry made me feel, the way I felt like it was too soon, the way I wasn't sure if he liked me. Everything came pouring out until she could tell the story of today just as good as I could.

"Aww Ash, I knew as soon as I saw you both staring at each other in the kitchen this morning that something was going to happen. Don't worry about Embry, he likes you, trust me we all could see it. As for the being too soon thing I wouldn't let that bother you either. I mean sometimes you just know, that's how it happened with me and Jake. He asked me out to a movie an hour after we met and the next day we were exclusive. Let me tell you it has been nothing but great every sense."

"You know what you are right! It doesn't matter how long I have known Embry, all that matters is that I feel what I feel. I may not be an expert on relationships but I know enough not to pass up when life gives you something great."

"Exactly what I am saying sis! Word to the wise though, you are going to have to make the first move. Embry isn't normally shy but he also doesn't want to push you. He knows you have a lot going on so he just wants to be there for you, he is leaving it up to you as to what you want him to be there as. So if you're sure he is what you want, which I can tell he is, then go get him." She lets out her devious smile again cause she knows if I am anything like her, which she also knows that I am, that is just what I will do.

"Thanks for the advice Brook, you are the best! Now lets get to bed, I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow night." We both changed into our pjs and climbed into bed. As Brook turned off the light I was already starting to fall into a deep sleep, full of dreams of Embry if I was lucky.

xxxxx

I awoke in the morning to the sound of Brook blow drying her hair. If I wasn't so happy about tonight I would've yelled at her for interrupting my dream. Embry and I were on the beach watching the sunset hand in hand. He was just about to lean over and kiss me when a sudden gust of air blew in my face, Brook's blow dryer. "Wake up sleepy head! The shower is all yours! Auntie said we are leaving in an hour even if it means we have to wear our pjs."

"Ugh what time is it?" I vigorously rubbed my eyes trying to wake up.

"10 o'clock, we are going into Port Angeles today for school clothes and supplies, remember?" Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I quickly hopped out of bed and ran into the shower. After I got out it only took me a couple minutes to get dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain purple tee, there was no point in doing my hair when I would just be doing it again for tonight. I put it up in a ponytail and then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart, joining my sister at the table.

"Goodmorning Ashlynn! How was your first full day in La push?" My Aunt asked while finishing her coffee and oatmeal.

"Morning Aunt Yvonne! It was amazing, the views are so beautiful and the people are so nice." She smiled obviously thrilled with my response.

"Well then are you girls ready to get this shopping spree going? If we leave now then we should get there around 11:30 which will give us 4 and a half hours before our dinner reservations at 4. It will be an early dinner I know but I figured you girls would want to get home early enough to get all dolled up for you big night." She just smirked as me and Brook started giggling, she knew us so well.

"Then lets get going!" Both of us yell in unison as we jump up, slide on our filp flops and run to the car.

When we arrived in Port Angeles we went to the only department store there, but it was big so I knew it would have everything we needed. Aunt Yvonne gave us our limit as too what we could spend and told us to get whatever we needed. She also told us we could get a new outfit for tonight, she truly was amazing. After 3 hours and trying on all the clothes in the store we made our decisions and headed over the the school supply section. We even got matching outfits for tonight because we thought it would be funny to see the looks on everyone's face. It was hard to agree on exactly the same thing but we finally chose black lounge pants with a matching black fitted hoodie and a red cami. Not only was it cute but it was comfy too which would be perfect for a night full of movies, plus Brook said Jacob's and Embry's favorite color happened to be red.

School supplies only took us a half an hour to get but it took us another half an hour to decided on a backpack. Finally we found ones we like, which of course just happened to be the same one, I got pink and Brook of course got purple. We left the store at 3:30 which give us plenty of time sense the restaurant was only 15 minutes away. There wasn't a lot of people when we got there so we were able to get in early.

"So do you girls know what you are going to get? I think I am going to go with the Shrimp Alfrado." Aunt Yvonne asked after the waiter brought back our drinks.

"Yeah I think I am going to get the Chicken Parm." Brook nods her head in agreement, how did I know she was getting that too. The waiter comes back and takes our order, laughing as he walked away. Of course I couldn't blame him, leave it to twins to order that exact same thing. We finish our meals and talked about my mother's side of the family. My aunt was catching me up on the past 16 years that I had missed. It was really nice having family time like that, I hoped we would do it often. By the time we left the restaurant it was only 5:30 so we knew we would get home in plenty of time. Once in the car we decided to take a nap on the way home sense we wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

It was 6:45 when we got back home, our Aunt said we ran into some traffic. There was plenty of time though sense we both already took showers this morning. We decided to both wear our hair in french braids and we tried to get our make up as close as possible. The point was to see if the boys could tell us apart if we looked exactly the same. Finally we finished at around 7:40 and went to say good bye to our Aunt.

As soon as she saw us she started laughing, "Trying to trick the boys already huh? Have fun tonight I will see you tomorrow morning." She gave us a kiss goodbye and we were out the door.


	11. Movie Night

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know there isn't a lot of action yet but I promise there will be. What I have in mind will make this story long so they will be plenty of time for drama and all that good stuff later. Please leave Reviews! :)

**10) Movie Night**

We arrived at the small, gray house belonging to Sam and Emily right at 8, even after stopping at Patty's. Everyone else was already inside which is exactly what we were hoping for. "You ready for this Brook?" She nods her head eagerly while we go into the house.

As soon as we enter the living room everyone goes quite and stares, Brook and I can't help but giggle. Quile broke the silence first, "Great now how are we suppose to tell you apart?"

With a round of chuckles Kim added to what Quil said. "Yeah from now on you have to at least wear different colored shirts. You know, so we can say 'Brook is the one in purple and Ash is in pink." Smiles filled the room as they nodded their heads in agreement. I realized this was the first time I heard Kim talk and it made me happy that everyone was starting to open up to me.

Brooklynn couldn't stop laughing so I decided to respond to their banter. "Oh come on guys, we have to have some difference that you can use." Even though I knew there wasn't. My father lived in Washington for so long that he was never completely able to lose his accent. Seeing as how it was always me and him, I picked it up easier than the Florida accent. That's how I knew they weren't going to be able to tell by our voices, yup Sam confirmed it.

"Actually, there is not one, we all noticed yesterday how even your voices sound alike. Which is surprising, Ashlynn, why don't you have the Florida accent?" Laughter echoed throughout the room at his obvious attempt at being slick.

"Nice try Sam but you are not getting it outta us that easy." Just then Jake and Embry were able to pull their eyes away from us and stand up.

"We can tell them apart." With that they both came up to us with overly confident smiles on their faces. Jake went behind Brook and wrapped his arms around her at the same time that Embry came next to me and grabbed my hand. I couldn't believe how sure of themselves they were, it was like we looked nothing alike to them. Which was, of course, exactly what we hoped would happen.

"Please tell us we are right!" Embry pleaded after a couple of seconds of silence. Brook and I exchanged glances with each other and nodded out heads slightly.

It was Brook who replied this time. "Well actually boys," it was funny how quickly their smiles of confidence turned to ones of nerves. "You are exactly right!" She then proceeded to wrap her arms around Jake and give him a passionate kiss, obviously pleased that he knew. I then looked over at Embry with such happiness in my eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Instantly I felt his body tense in response to being caught off guard, then the biggest, goofiest smile I have ever seen spread across his face.

"Well then that's settled! All we have to do is look for Embry and Jake. Depending on which ever girl they are hanging all over, we will know which twin it is." Quil finished as chuckles started forming around the room, even though everyone knew how right he was. Now with that problem solved everyone got up and started getting things ready to start the movies.

In only minutes a buffet of junk food was lined up on the coffee table. There were chips, popcorn, pretzels, gummy bears, m&ms, and other various candies. Everyone was settling down and claiming their seats as I was coming out of the kitchen. Jake and Brook were cuddling together on a bean bag as were Kim and Jared. Emily and Sam were nestled into the recliner. Leah, Seth, Brady, and Collin were all spread out on the floor. While Embry, Paul and Quil were lounged across the sectional. I kept looking for an empty spot when an idea popped into my head, reminding me how Brook said I would need to make the first move.

"Hey where am I suppose to sit?" I looked right as Paul sitting next to Embry as I said this. His answer didn't matter though, I already knew, I just liked messing with him.

"Don't look at me! I called this seat fair and square." Just as I expected, a typical Paul response. Embry was about to give up his seat but I quickly went over and sat on his lap before he could move.

"It's ok Paul, I like this seat much better!" I was giggling when I felt Embry's body go rigid. His eyes, normally so full of answers, were blank. Suddenly embarrassed, with everyone staring at me, I managed to find my voice. In a whisper I added, "Or I guess I'l just sit on the floor."

I was just about to get up when I felt a warmth surround me. Embry had his arms around me and his lips pressed to my ear. "Don't you dare move, just cause I wasn't expecting it, doesn't mean I don't like it." His hot breath sent a sensation coursing through my body that I have never known before. A shiver erupted in my body and Embry just laughed pulling his arms tighter around me. It wasn't until that moment that I noticed all the eyes in the room were still on us. Immediately I blushed but then I saw that they were all wearing 'I told you so' grins. It was like they expected me and Embry to get together, but why? I mean we just met yesterday but it didn't seem to surprise them one bit. Weird!

"Ok now that you two are nice and cozy can we please get this movie going?" Seth jabbed at us and the rest just laughed. Leah grabbed the remote and pushed play as we all settled in for the first movie, Friday the 13th. I had watched this movie enough times with my dad to know that it was more cheesy then scary. However there are still a few parts that would always make me cringe. At those parts I would just close my eyes and bury my head in Embry's chest. In return he would just hold me a little tighter, so sometimes I would fake being scared just to get that feeling again. I know, I know but I couldn't get enough of Embry and his abnormal heat.

About half way through the movie the boys started in with their comments on how fake everything was. Jake said the blood was way too unrealilistic, Paul agreed saying the knife didn't even look real. It's wasn't long before everyone was in their own conversations, completely distracted from the movie. I took this time to look at Embry, "So who chose this bad movie anyways?"

He looked at me with almost a worried expression that easily vanished when he realized I was joking. " I told you I couldn't resist cheesy horror flicks. Don't worry the next one will make up for it," he smirked.

I arched one eyebrow, "oh yeah? Why exactly is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" He teased me as he started tickling my sides.

"Embry stop it!" I managed to choke out between a fit of giggles. After we were both in tears he finally forced himself to pull away. " I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you." I reached into my hobo bag and pulled out a giant bag of skittles. His face lit up like a little kid on Christmas.

"Are those just for me or do I have to share?" Typical boy question.

"Yes they are for you and no you don't have to share if you don't want to." His smile grew as he leaned into my ear and whispered.

"I wan to but only with you." I shivered and Embry let out a smirk as his arms tightened around me. "Are you cold?" He knew darn well I wasn't cold, so instead of giving into his charming ways I decided to stand my ground. I took this opportunity to ask a question that I had been wondering about sense yesterday.

"No I am not cold you are just always abnormally hot, why is that?" Soon I realized the room had gone quite and everyone was now staring at us. Obviously they were awaiting Embry's response which just made me more curious.

His expression abruptly changed, he almost looked mad. Why though I had no idea, it couldn't be that big a deal. That goofy grin was back on his face so quick, I wondered if I miss understood the first look. "You think I am hot huh, well I am flattered." I rolled my eyes at him. "Honestly though we aren't really sure, everyone I ask says the same thing. That it has something to do with our genetics, that Quilete males always run higher temperatures." I felt like there was something he wasn't telling me but I wasn't going to push the issue. If it was important enough I was sure he would tell me when he was ready.

"Oh that's interesting, I bet it comes in handy living here, especially with how cold it gets." The whole room seemed to exhale a sigh of relief as they started laughing and nodding in agreement. Was it just me or were they all acting weird tonight? I just shrugged it off, I know how horror flicks sometimes make you act strange after.

"Don't worry Ash, you'll never get cold either, Embry will make sure of that." A pillow flew through the air at Seth's head, I didn't need to guess who threw it.

"I'm sure he would gladly make sure I didn't have to hear anymore of your bad jokes either." Embry beamed his gorgeous smile, mouthing the word 'yup', as the gang tried not to break out in hysterics. Just then the movie officially ended even though we stopped paying attention long ago.

"Ok, who's ready for an ice cream break?" Wow Emily sure knew how to quiet a room full of boys. In a matter of seconds the room was emptied. Embry gently lifted me off his lap and slide me onto the couch next to him.

"I'm gonna go fight the madhouse and get us some ice cream before its all gone. Don't go anywhere." He winked, turned and walked into the kitchen. As soon as he was outta the room Brooklynn joined me on the couch.

"So how's it going? You two look so cute together." I just grinned and nodded as the boys started coming back into the room. With the biggest bowls of ice cream I have ever seen I might add. I was about to say something when Embry sat down next to me and slid me back onto his lap. My heart skipped a beat, I don't think I would ever get used to how perfectly our bodies fit together. That's when I noticed the two spoons and a pint of Ben & Jerry's phish food ice cream in his hands. I couldn't contain my excitement.

"You remembered! Might I ask why you have two spoons though?" He mocked an offended look as I just grinned then grabbed the ice cream and spoon and started eating.

"Yes I remembered and as my payment you have to share with me." He reached his spoon out but not before I pulled the pint away from him.

"I never said I wouldn't share, I simply said we didn't need two spoons." With that I scooped out a spoonful and held it up to his mouth. His eyes lit up as he opened his mouth quicker than I thought was humanly possible. "Good huh?"

"You have no idea!" He mumbled it so low that I could barey hear him. Before I could reply Emily had started the second movie.

"50 First Dates? This is my favortie movie ever!" I tried to hide my surprise but my voice betrayed me.

"I know, that's the whole idea." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brook wink at him and I realized they had this all planned out. He replaced his arms around me as I snuggled into him to watch what I considered the most romantic movie ever. This was how we spent the whole movie, him holding me and me feeding us both ice cream. Everyone actually watched the whole movie this time, the room would fill with laughter at all the funny parts. At the romantic moments the couples would look into each others eyes and whisper their I love yous. Embry and I just smiled at each other, we weren't quite at that stage yet, heck we weren't even a couple.

Just as the movie was ending a flash of lighting lit up the sky followed by an ear shattering thunder. I was so surprised that my automatic reaction was to jump, causing a chours of laughter of course.

"Aww Ash you're not scared are you? Don't tell me they never had storms in Florida." Brook smacked Jake in the head for such a stupid comment.

"Shut up Jake! I happen to love storms, it just caught me off guard is all. I hadn't even realized it was raining."

"Yeah that happens a lot around here. One minute the sun is shining and the next it is pouring. Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Emily's naturally chipper voice reassured me. Just then another bolt of lighting struck causing the power to flicker twice before going out.

"Well there goes movie night."

"Thank you captain obvious!"

"Ouch someone just stepped on my hand."

Everyone started talking at once there was no way to tell who was saying what. Until I heard my favorite voice of them all come from beside me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Embry, I stopped being afraid of the dark when I was like 8." I giggled and so did everyone else who heard us.

"Well that's good cause our Embry here still hasn't gotten over that fear." Embry hissed but at who I couldn't tell.

While everyone was busy laughing I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Don't worry I'll protect you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I like the sound of that." He whispered back gently letting his breath linger on my neck longer than he needed. I had no idea what he was trying to do to me but whatever it was, I liked it. As I was about to drift into another Embry daydream I heard an authoritative voice that could only belong to Sam.

"Seeing how it has already been 15 minutes and the power is still out I think it's fair to say it won't be back til morning. Paul, Jared come help me get the candles and flashlights, the rest of you try not to kill each other." Sam added the last part with a low chuckle. Ten minutes later the room was glowing and everyone was trying to think of something to do.


	12. Movie Night The Game

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update, I have just been really busy. Thanks to those who have reviewed! I am writing this story for me so I will continue it no matter how many reviews I get. However reviews might mean I get the chapters out faster! :)

I feel stupid saying this cause it is obvious, but just in case you live under a rock. :) I do not own Twilight! :)

**11)Movie Night - The Game**

EPOV

Ideas were flying around the room as what to do with the power outage but I barely noticed. Nope, my thoughts were far too occupied with Ashlynn. From the moment she walked in the door I was putty in her hands. Her and Brook's idea to test me and Jake was adorable but flawed from the start. There could be a room full of Ashlynn look a likes but only the real would could grab my attention by doing nothing. When I walked over to her and took her hand her heart jumped but not as much as mine did when she kissed my check.

That was nothing though, compared to what I felt when she sat on my lap. We fit together so perfectly I was shocked, I couldn't move. Of course Ash took that to mean that I didn't want her there but there was no way I was letting her move. So I quickly embraced her in my arms, which I might add, felt a hundred times better than in a dream I had.

If I hadn't seen Friday the 13th so many times before I would've never been able to tell you what happened. The only thing in the room I was watching was her. How her top lip quivered when she would try not to laugh at how corny the movie was. Or the way she would unknowingly bounce her leg when something annoyed her. My favorite was how her eyes would automatically scrunch closed when she was scared. Only because it resulted in her burying her face into my chest and I would get to inhale her scent. It was like combining all your favorite smells from childhood together into one wonderful fragrance. No words could do it justice so I won't even try.

Damn Seth for bad timing! "Embry stop fantasizing about Ash and answer me."

"What do you want Seth?" I growled at him while Ashlynn giggled, sending vibrations throughout my body. Oh how I loved her laugh.

"We wanted your vote on what game we should play."

"Game? I don't care, aren't we a little old for games anyways?" Paul decided to butt in this time.

"Well do you have a better idea Call?" I simply shook my head. I was too busy back in my thoughts. "Yeah that's what I thought." Ok now that Paul has shut up, where was I? Oh yeah, Ashlynn and how amazing she is. The fact that she remembered and brought me skittles sent my heart into overdrive just knowing that she was thinking of me. Then the way her face lit up when I gave her the ice cream made my hear melt. All I ever wanted to do was make her happy and that was exactly what happened.

Nothing though could compare to the chills that coursed through my bones when she started feeding me ice cream. It was one of the most intimate and sexy things a girl has ever done for me and I don't even think she realized it. Yes, the night was almost perfect. I say almost because Ashlynn had caught on to how hot my skin was and asked why.

My answer wasn't very good but it was the best I could come up with at the moment. I'm not sure if she bought it but she was able to joke about it. So either she did or she decided not to press the issue. Either way I was grateful for how understanding she was.

I was interrupted again but this time by the only voice that I wanted to hear. "I know what game we can play. Would You Rather? We used to always play it at my dad's friend's house in Miami."

Brady answered before I could say yes, I would agree to anything she wanted. "Sounds cool, how do you play?

She was so excited as she explained, her voice as irresistible as always. "It's really easy! All you have to do is pick a person and then ask them a would you rather question. For instance would you rather go swimming with sharks or spend a hour trapped in a room with Paul? Personally I would pick the sharks." The room was roaring with laughter in seconds. The way she constantly joked with everyone made me smile cause I knew it meant she was comfortable with us. Paul finally regained his composure.

"Ok let's play, I'll go first." Uh oh, I could tell by his tone this wouldn't be good. "My question is for Ashlynn, would you rather go the rest of your life without music or never know what it is like to kiss Embry." Damn Paul, I didn't even know If she wanted everyone to know about her extreme love for music, so I growled at him.

Just then Ash laughed and relief immediately washed over me. "Using my love for music against me, touche, I suppose I deserve that one. Anyways to answer your question I would rather go the rest of my life without music." The girls all oohed and awed as the guys made gagging noised. I on the other hand blushed uncontrollably. Of course Quil had to throw in one of his witty remarks.

"You know you don't have to say that just to make Embry feel better." We all just rolled our eyes at him.

"Nope it's true, I have 17 years worth of music in my head, that's plenty to last the rest of my life. Plus have you seen how cute Embry is, it's definitely a fair trade off." There was no doubt about it, I loved this girl and I don't know how much longer I can wait to make her mine. "Ok my turn, my question is for Kim. Would you rather spend a whole 24 hours away from Jared or 2 hours in a room full of snakes?" This should be interesting, my thoughts were confirmed by the look on Kim's face.

"It had to be snakes didn't it," she let out a small chuckle. "Jared honey you know I love you but there is no way I am spending 10 minutes with snakes let alone 2 hours." Jared put on his best pretend sad face and kissed her on the forehead. "So I guess that makes it my turn. Paul, would you rather go a month without a shower or a year without female companionship?" No one could hold back their laughs at this one. We all knew his response, he was too much a player to go that long.

He didn't disappoint, "You might as well take away my shampoo and soap now." That was how we spent the next few hours. Everyone asking everyone ridiculously random questions and watching the squirm as they answered. We were having a blast and I could tell from the smile on her face that Ash was proud she thought of it. I was too cause in a strange way it helped her get to know us and feel like part of the group. Which she, absolutely with out a doubt, was. Just then I heard Jake say my name.

"Embry would you rather listen to Seth's bad jokes all night or Paul's snoring?" Wow, why to talk about a lose lose situation. I was glad he didn't ask one about Ashlynn though, I just got an idea and I wanted to catch her off guard.

"I guess I'll have to go with the lesser of two evils and pick Seth's jokes. Sorry bro but you are outta control when you sleep." Everyone grinned and nodded fiercely in agreement, even Paul knew it. As I was about to ask my question the lights suddenly flickered back on. Cheers echoed the room as everyone settled back into their original seats to continue movie night.

"Which movie do you want to watch first?" Leah asked holding up Raiders of the Lost Arc and The Longest Yard. Everyone agreed on the second one but before Leah could push play I stopped her.

"Wait I have one more question to ask Ash before we start the movie, if that's ok." They all nodded and I continued, "Would you rather have an unlimited supply of Phish Food ice cream or be my girlfriend?" Everyone just stared at me, not sure If I had really just asked her out.

"Embry Call are you asking me out?" She smiled trying and failing to hide her blush.

"Yes I am." The confused looks quickly turned to smiles that eagerly awaited her response.

"Then I would have to say that I would rather be your girlfriend. Although I am sure the would en tale unlimited ice cream if I really wanted it." Unable to contain my excitement I simply nodded and pulled her closer to me. Then I kissed my imprint, my girlfriend on the forehead.

"Well Embry I have to say that you definitely win the award for most creative way to ask out a girl." Sam chuckled along with the rest of the pack and when Ash looked away from him he mouthed the word 'Congrats'.

"Ok, now that we all are done expressing our inner most feelings can we please start the movie?" Leave it to Seth to ruin a moment, I really can't wait until he imprints. Still locked on to each others eyes, unable to look away, we just nodded our heads. Seconds later I heard the movie start but I had no intentions of watching it. I knew I said I was going to take things slow but I couldn't help it. Plus I may be a guy but I am not dumb and I can tell when a girl is flirting with me.

Besides dating doesn't mean we have to rush into anything, it's not like we are sitting here making out in front of everyone. That step I am leaving up to her for sure. I was drawn away from my wondering mind by Ashlynn caressing my hand with her thumb. I looked down and noticed her staring at me, she leaned up to my ear.

"You have no idea how happy you make me!" She whispered, her silky, soft breathe causing shivers to run down my spine. "Are you cold?" She giggled, flashing her sexy little smile.

"No, just extremely happy that you are here and in my arms." I whispered back in her ear, watching her have the same reaction as I just did. She mumbled what sounded like 'always' as she settled her head into my chest and drifted off. Technically movie night meant no sleeping but like I said before, I am putty in her hands. Looking around I had noticed all of the girls had fallen asleep anyways, except for Leah. Then again the pack didn't need as much sleep as normal people.

Normal, what was normal anyways, I hadn't had a normal life in almost 4 years. Nope I was too busy chasing vampires and turning into a monster when I got too angry. As Ashlynn was lying there looking so beautiful and peaceful I couldn't help but wonder what would happen when she found out. Would she run and scream or would she accept me? One thing's for sure, my heart could not handle her not wanting me, just the thought shot a pain through my chest.

I wasn't sure which number movie we were on all I know is that we were now watching Tommy Boy, Paul's pick, and the sun was coming up. "Time to wake..." Seth started to yell but stopped when four pillows came flying at his head. He put on an innocent face as Jared, Sam, Jake and I glared at him. In a much smaller voice he added, "Or not." Of course the rest of the pack without imprints agreed with him.

"You guys know he is right, we aren't even suppose to sleep on movie night remember? We already let them sleep through 2 movies besides you know they'll want to watch the last movie with us." It was true, we always ended movie night with a superhero movie and they loved it. They would never tell us why but we think it's cause that's what they consider us. Or maybe that's just our big egos talking, either way we weren't gonna give them a chance to deny it. This year the movie was Transformers which was one of Brook's favorite, which knowing Ash, would mean she would love it too. We all looked to Sam for his approval and he nodded, giving into paul.

"I hate to admit it but Paul is right. Transformers is the only movie Emily was really looking forward to."

"So then wake them up! I would hate for them to be mad and threaten not to cook breakfast after." If it wasn't for Emily sleeping in his arms, Sam would have lunged at Paul.

With uncontrollable venom in his voice he hissed at Paul through his teeth. "You know one of these days you might learn some respect. Not everything is about you." We all exchanged weary glances at Sam's sudden outburst.

"Sorry Sam I was just joking, I didn't mean it like that." Sam just shook his head and let out a weak smile.

"No Paul I am sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"It's cool Sam, I know all about having sudden anger outbursts." We all quietly laughed at how true that was. "Now how about you guys wake up those beautiful imprints of yours." Paul really could be a nice guy when he wanted to be.

As the other guys were kissing their imprints awake, I softly leaned into Ashlynn's ear. "Come on Baby, it's time to get up." She mumbled a little before fluttering her eyes open.

"Embry! Did I miss movie night?" Her incoherent morning voice was so adorable.

"Nope, there is still one movie left. We always watch a superhero movie as the last one of the night and tonight's is Transformers."

"Oh I love that movie, I am glad you woke me up." How did I know she would say that? It amazed me how alike her and Brook were for never meeting until 3 days ago.

"Yeah I thought you would be." She smiled, happy that I already knew so much about her. Really though, it wasn't enough, I wanted to know everything.

The movie started and she twisted around to a sitting position so that she could see the movie. I decided to remove my hands from around her so it was easier for her to move. I fell in love with her all over again the moment she pulled my arms back around her.

"I thought it was your job to keep me warm." She flashed me her flirty smile and just giggled. Little did she know that it was my job to protect her from whatever, even if it was the cold. The longer she sat there with that sexy grin on her face the more I had to repeat take it slow, take it slow. Just as I was opening my mouth to speak she placed her finger over my lips and whispered, "Shh, I want to watch the movie." She then continued to let it linger on my lips for longer than needed to make her point, not that I minded.

Apparently she didn't get the memo about taking things slow. Besides I wasn't gonna argue, I could never say no to her anyways. So I finally pulled my eyes away from her, for the first time all night, and focused on the movie.

About half way through the movie Emily said she was starting breakfast cause she was too hungry to wait. Plus she knew if she were hungry then we had to be starving. Kim and Brook got up to help her but when Ash tried to she told her no. Emily informed her that no one had to cook on their fast movie night, then with a smile she walked into the kitchen.

Breakfast was delicious as it always is when the girls cook. We finished eating at around 9am and then said our goodbyes. Jake and I walked the girls home but him and Brook walked ahead giving us our first little bit of privacy all night. "You are awfully quiet Ashlynn, what are you thinking about?"

Stumbling a little she replied slowly. "Not...thinking...too...tired!" The way she said that was so adorable I couldn't help but laugh. Thankfully she was laughing too so I didn't feel bad.

"Aww poor baby, you want me to carry you?" I am sure she thought I was joking but I was completely serious.

"Normally I would yell at you and tell you I am not a little kid but I am far too tired to argue. So instead I'll just say, piggy back ride please!" Her eyes grew wide with her puppy dog face and I just smiled and bent down for her to climb on my back. After a couple of minutes of walking she sighed, "This is much better. It's a good thing I have such a strong boyfriend." Hearing her say that sent my heart soaring.

"Carrying you has nothing to do with being strong, what are you like 100lbs soaking wet anyways?" She jokingly whacked my head as we both laughed.

"Don't you know you're not suppose to ask a girl how much she weighs. Besides I am 115 thank you very much. You can put me down now seeing as how we are at my house." I had a different idea though, I walked up the porch, past Jake and Brook making out and into the house. Her Aunt was sitting on the couch drinking her morning coffee.

"Hello Mrs. White, your niece here was too tired to walk home. Would it be alright if I carried her into her room to make sure she actually makes it to the bed?"

"Embry dear it's been awhile since you came to see me, I thought you disappeared. Yeah that would be fine, we wouldn't want her to fall asleep climbing the ladder." We all shared a laugh at that one.

"Thanks! I promise to start coming around more often." She just looked from me to Ash and let out a mischievous smirk.

"I am sure you will." I then turned and walked down the hall into her room. I was as tall as the bunk beds so I easily took her off my back and laid her on the bed.

"Get some sleep and give me a call when you wake up." I kissed her on her forehead and started to turn away but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait," she pulled herself up, leaned towards my face and placed a small kiss on my lips. She pulled away quickly with a breathtaking smile and added. "I'll miss you."

It took me a minute to find my words, "I'll miss you too baby, now sleep." With that I turned and walked out of her room. I suddenly felt empty after having her with me all night, this was gonna be a long day.


	13. The Dream

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, I have been busy and distracted. I promise I am back now though. I mean after all who can stay away from the wonderful world of Twilight for too long.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight = Not Mine

**12) The Dream**

APOV

His warm, unbelievably soft lips still lingered on mine as I drifted into sleep. Seven years, it had been seven years since I stopped having those nightmares and yet I find myself falling into one now. Only It wasn't the same, it started like it always did, I was standing all alone in the zoo when I heard the growl. Then all of a sudden I was transformed to a beach but the wolf was still there staring at me from the edge of the forest. Like all the other times it stalked towards me, ready to attack but then it stopped and I gasped.

It was not the ugly muddy brown wolf, the one that caused my scar, no this one was different. This wolf's fur was a luscious dark brown with silver spots and twice as big, I was more scared than any of the other times. Why after all these years did the wolf change, why is it just staring at me, is it waiting for the right time to kill me? Maybe it was coming to finish what the little one could not. I wanted to run, to scream but I couldn't move, after 7 years it was time to admit my defeat. That was when I saw his eyes, I knew those eyes, but from where. A calm mist was starting to form off the ocean as I was violently shaken awake.

Incoherently I opened my eyes to Brook's panicked voice. "Ash are you ok? You were talking in your sleep, saying 'Don't Leave' over and over again." What? I've never talked in my sleep before and definitely not when I was having those nightmares. I was too tired and too confused to explain to her about my nightmares so I just said the first thing I could think of.

"Yeah I am fine, I was just having a dream about dad." As I said this I realized it just might be the reason for the change in the dream. Maybe that's why I said 'don't leave', it would make sense. He was in my room every night for the 2 years that those nightmares went on. He even used to tell me stories that his father used to tell him about good wolves, protectors of the people, he called them. That had to be it, I was missing my father, why else would I be dreaming about wolves again?

"Ok, well if you wanna talk you know I am here for you. I love you sis!" I nodded my head and she walked out of the room to take a shower.

My father, I missed him so much, I still didn't want to believe it, it hurt too much. I didn't want to forget him though so I had to think about him no matter how much it hurt. I would never forget his smile, his laugh, or even the way we didn't need words to express our feelings. Even now, knowing what he did, he is still the greatest man I have ever known.

I remember one day we were watching CMT in the hospital, that's my dad for you, he loves country. Anyways the song Live Like You Were Dying came on, I could see his eyes get sad. He turned to me and said, 'Ash, baby, never take anything for granted you hear me. It's the moments where you risk the most that you truly feel alive. Promise me you will never pass up on those moments. You never know what life will give you but every now and then it will throw you something great. Take it and hold on tight, don't be afraid, you can't let fear rule your life.'

Those also were the words that were echoing in my mind when I first saw Embry. He was my something great, I could feel it in every ounce of me, something I have never felt before. That's how I knew it was him and I wasn't about to let him pass me by. I was wiping away the last of my tears when Brook came back into the room.

"Are you sure your ok Ash, I hate seeing you like this." Somehow I managed to get out a small smile.

"Thanks Brook, I would say I am fine but you know better than that. It's just that it's finally starting to sink in and it hurts. I am just gonna go take a shower I think, the hot water always helps to calm me down." Climbing down the ladder I could feel the tears again but I fought them back. As soon as my feet were on the floor, Brook's arms were around me.

"I couldn't even imagine how it must feel, but please know that you are not alone. We will never try to replace him but we love you too, you have been and always will be a part of me and this family." She hugged me for awhile, both crying, before she finally pulled away. "Auntie says dinner will be ready at six, I am gonna go for a walk before but I will wait for you if you want to come."

"6? What time is it now?" The alarm clock shone 4:00. "Wow, staying up all night really messes with your internal clock!" We both let out a half hearted giggle, "Thanks sis but I am just gonna take a shower and then write some. It's been awhile since I have written anything and it helps me think of him." She just smiled in complete understanding and walked out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting at my desk, in my cami, boy shorts and robe, turning on my laptop. I hadn't bothered getting dressed cause I didn't plan on going anywhere tonight. While I was waiting for Word to load up I turned my Ipod onto my dad's favorite country play list. As soon as my fingers touched the keys, I couldn't stop them. All of my emotions and thoughts just came pouring out of me. So I just wrote and wrote, not worry about how it sounded, knowing I would edit it later like always. Finally the play list ended and snapped me out of my spell. I decided now was a good time to really read what I had just wrote. Ten lines, that is all I needed to read to know that I had written all about Embry and more surprisingly, my dream from earlier. My thoughts however were interrupted by someone opening the door.

"Hey Ash, Aunt Yvonne wanted me to come and tell you dinner was ready." She reached her hand out and pulled me outta the chair. Before I knew it we were skipping into the kitchen, I couldn't help but laugh. Judging by the look on her face, that was exactly what she was going for.

"Well Good morning, or rather evening sleepy heads! I hope you girls are hungry, I made pot roast."

"Yummy" we both said at once, rubbing our tummies as we sat down. Which caused my aunt to laugh uncontrollably.

"To think I was afraid you two wouldn't get along. Nope, now I just have two Brooks on my hands. If I didn't have gray hair before, I will now." By now my aunt was in tears and we were just giggling along with her. "So Ashlynn how was your first movie night? Brook told me you had some news to share." The smirk on her face told me she already knew.

"Brook!" It came out as a screech as I tried to put on my best applaud face. "By the way Auntie, this pot roast is amazing." I continued eating, ignoring the Embry comment, too bad they caught on.

"Thank you Ashlynn, now how about that great news." Her and Brook exchanged winks.

"I can't believe you are making me say it, Embry and I are offically dating." Even as I said it I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice, being able to call Embry mine felt, well, it felt amazing.

"Well that is great sweetie, Embry is a great catch. You can just leave the dishes in the sink. The boys should be here any minute, shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Huh? I was so confused.

"Boys? What are you talking about, I planned on staying in tonight." Just then I saw Brook turn on her innocent, I didn't do it face.

"Well see, you were so sad earlier and I wanted to cheer you up so I called Jake who called Embry..." I gave her my best get to the point look. "Ok, ok they are taking us to Port Angeles to go mini golfing." I just stared at her with my mouth wide open. It only got worse cause at that same moment there was a knock followed by the door being opened.

"You are telling me this now, when they are here? I am in my robe and underware with my boyfriend about to walk in any minute, what am I suppose to do now." Some help they were, they just looked at each other and burst into hysterics. "Fine then!" So I got up and stomped into the living room, Brook quickly on my heels.

If pictures were worth a thousand words, Embry's face when he saw me was priceless. I never thought someone's jaw could actually hit the floor. I decided to have a little fun with him. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck. "So I take it you like my outfit." He just nodded, unable to pull his eyes away from my barely clothed body. "Good, I am glad cause this is what I am wearing tonight."

Like the flip of a switch his eyes went from hungry for more to full of anger. Then out of nowhere he started to shake, he couldn't be cold, he never gets cold. No this definitely was not a cold shaking.

"Dude Embry calm down, she is just joking, right Ash?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. "See? No need to get all jealous man." He slapped Embry on the back and started laughing, trying to lighten the mood, it worked. Feeling much better, knowing that he was just jealous and not mad at me, I continued with my teasing.

"Yeah Embry no need to get all jealous, I only want you." His smile was so sexy, it took all I had to resist myself. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go get dressed to go out with my jealous but hot boyfriend, my absent minded sister, and her dorky boyfriend." With that I turned and walked into my bedroom leaving them cracking up in the living room.

In the comfort of my own room I finally let go of the wild blush that was trying so hard to escape in front of them. Ashlynn Lee, what has gotten in to you? I have never been a shy girl before but even that was out of my comfort zone. My outgoing personality has always made me do crazy things. Before today though I would have never had the nerve to tease my boyfriend while being half naked. Oh no, what if he starts getting ideas, I am so not ready for that, Embry isn't like that though, is he?

EPOV

Brook called Jake earlier in the day and told him that we were all going out to cheer Ash up. I was ecstatic that I was going to get to see her again, especially when she was so sad. On our way over to the girl's house I was preparing myself for the worst. Brook said Ash was having a rough day but she never said just how rough.

The last thing however I was expecting to see as I entered the house was her walking out of the kitchen almost naked. There she was, my everything, in only her tank top and boy shorts with a knee length robe. Before my mind could even react, my jaw hit the floor, she was unbelievable. At that moment I forgot what the world slow meant, I forgot that we were with her family, I forgot everything but her. I wanted to take her right then and there, I wanted to make her happier than she had ever been. I wanted to have her, all of her, in every way, forever.

Then I remembered that Jake was in the room and also seeing her like this and I started to shake slightly. The shaking only intensified when she said that she was going to wear that out tonight. Did she seriously think I was going to let that happen? She is mine, there is no way I will stand by and let guys gawk at her. I was about to lose control completely when I realized she was joking and her sweet voice said that I was the only one for her. All of my fears, all of my jealousy instantly washed away, she only wanted me and she was all I ever needed.


	14. First Kiss

**A/N **Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have had a serious case of writer's block with this story. So I am adding two chapters today to make up for it! Please Review! I promise I won't make you wait this long again! :)

Once again, I don't own Twilight!

**13) First Kiss**

APOV

Mini golf was fun, as was everything else that we did those following 3 days. Embry and I had become inseparable, we spent our days down at the beach and at night we would hang out with the rest of the gang. Paul and Seth had started making gagging noises when we would enter the house. I admit we always held hands and would stare into each others eyes for hours, forgetting that we weren't alone. Oh yeah, I also forgot what it was like to sit in a chair, seeing as I never leave his lap, not that I mind.

Other than that though we don't even kiss in front of them unlike Brook and Jake who go into full blown make out sessions whenever they want. In fact we haven't even had our first kiss, real kiss, yet. Sure we share small pecks on the lips here and there but I was starting to crave more and I could tell Embry was too. Although I soon found out after the robe incident that he wasn't going to pressure me into anything, so what was I waiting for?

Here it was, Thursday, officially 1 week after I first got here and also my first day of senior year, at a new school. I wasn't nearly as nervous as I thought I would be, probably cause I knew Brook would be there with me. So here I was standing in front of the mirror inspecting my outfit, a pair of stone washed flare jeans with a long pink lace cami with a plain black tee over it and pink flip flops. Brook, who had unusual energy this morning, was already dressed and in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

I was finishing getting my backpack together when I heard a knock on the door, usually Brook doesn't know, hmm. "Come in!" I Yelled.

My back was to the door so I was a little surprised when I felt to smouldering arms wrap around me. "Good morning Baby, Brook wanted me to tell you breakfast was ready." Even after a week Embry's rough voice still made me melt.

"Embry! What are you doing here? I didn't think you knew how to get up before noon." I giggled as I turned around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ha ha ha. Did you really think I would miss your first day? Besides Jake brings and picks up Brook from school everyday and I was kinda hoping that you would let me do that too." The way his face actually held worry that I would say no was so cute.

"Of course I would like that!" His goofy grin sent me into giggles.

"Come one then, lets go get some pancakes before Jake devours them all." He dropped his arms and turned to walk out of the room, but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait." As he turned around to face me I relocked my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine. After one look into his eyes and seeing that they were as hungry for this as I was, I pressed my lips softly to his.

Our lips moved together in perfect harmony, like a sweet love balled. It wasn't enough though, I wanted more, I needed more. I pulled myself into him, as I ran my fingers up the back of his neck and intertwined them into his hair. The kiss was rougher now, burning with passion, I yearned to taste Embry and as I opened my mouth I heard his moan or maybe it was my own. He now had both his hands eagerly exploring my back as he pressed me hard against him. Then all too quickly he pulled away, obviously not wanting to get too carried away.

"What was that for?" His breathing was still heavy from the kiss. It was a kiss that every girl dreams about, a kiss that makes your knees go weak and you forget your own name. It was a kiss that you could live to be 100 and never forget and it was all mine.

I looked at his eyes that burned into my soul and I blushed slightly, still unable to steady my breathing. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget about me. Plus now you have something to think about for the next 6 hours."

He smiled as he gently lifted me up and kissed my forehead. "I could never forget about you, you occupy my every thought, every day." Before I could reply he threw me over his shoulder. "Now lets go eat, I am starving!" His boisterous voice filled the room as he ignored my threats to put me down and carried me into the kitchen.

Our laughter was instantly joined by the 3 innocent bystanders sitting at the table. "Ashlynn don't tell me you still throw temper tantrums about having to go to school." I loved my Aunt and her easy sense of humor.

"No I just wasn't moving fast enough for some people." I tried to glare at Embry but failed miserably once I saw how fast he was shoveling the food into his mouth. My Aunt's gaze followed mine and we both just chuckled as we grabbed our plates and sat down at the table.

Jake finally took a breath from eating to speak. "So you nervous Ash?"

"Nope, I have Brook and besides if anyone gives me crap I'll have Embry beat them up." Embry eagerly nodded his agreement between bites of pancake. The room filled with laughter, although rather it was cause of how silly Embry looked or cause we all knew he would do it, I wasn't sure.

"You guys almost ready, I want to get this day over with. 6 hours away from Jake is way too long." We made gagging noises as Brook kissed Jake's nose and argued about who loved whom more. I swear they would have done this all day if I didn't stop them.

"Well then lets go." With that we put our dishes in the sink, grabbed our bags and kissed our Aunt goodbye. Once we were all in Jacob's car, me snuggled into Embry's side in the back seat, I was the first to break the silence.

"So Brook does Aunt Yvonne actually have rules?" From the moment I arrived in La Push I was amazed at how easy going she was.

Brook just laughed, "Not when it comes to Jake and Embry or the rest of the gang. Emily is Uncle Pat's sister so she knows we are just as safe there as we are at home. We do have a curfew though, 11 on school nights and 1 on the weekends. When I ask her why she is so cool she always replies with the same thing. 'I trust you and besides I remember what it was like to be young'." By the time Brook got done with her explanation we were already at school.

The school was an old, red brick building and it was 3 times smaller than my old one. Then again Miami is at least 10 times bigger than La Push. Brook informed me early that all the students on the reservation went to this school. She also said that the grades were so small that the same kids were in all of your classes.

"We better get going, the first bell rings in about 5 minutes." I nodded my head as Brook turned her attention to Jake. I pulled myself away from Embry's side as I turned my head up to face him.

"I'll miss you!" His eyes looked so sad, I had to look away. "Come on tough guy, it's only 6 hours, besides you have thoughts of this morning to keep you company." I said this low so Brook and Jake wouldn't hear, his face blushed a little as his smile grew.

"I'll miss you too baby! Just so you know, it's not the memory that will be getting me through the day. Nope, it's the fact that now I have something to look forward to when you get home." A devious smile formed on his perfect face, I barely noticed, I was far to estactic to hear that he wanted more just as much as I did. Embry leaned in and kissed me but before we could get too into it the back door opened and Brook pulled me out of the car.

"Come on, you can do that after school! If we don't leave right this second we will be late." We waved to the boys as we turned around and ran into the school laughing.

The final morning bell was ringing when we entered the classroom. Brook slammed the door closed causing everyone to turn their head's in our direction, their mouths dropped. We tried to muffle our giggles as the teacher started speaking to us.

"Well good morning girls, the principal informed us that your twin sister would be staring here today. You'll have to excuse me though Ashlynn, you two look far too much alike and I fear I cannot tell you apart." She let out a little chuckle and the rest of the class joined in.

I raised my hand, "I am Ashlynn, we figured we would get different colored bags so that they may help everyone tell us apart. Don't feel bad though, our friends and family have just as hard a time telling who is who." The laughter in the room grew louder as the teacher nodded.

"Well Ashlynn it is nice to meet you, I am Mrs. King, your English teacher. Why don't you explain a little about why you moved here and then you two can take your seats in the back."

I spoke since Brook gave me a 'no clue what to say' look. "Well I used to live with my father in Miami but he recently passed away so I moved here." Mrs. King could tell that I was uncomfortable with saying anymore so motioned for us to take our seats. Once we were seated she started going over the rules of the class and continued with this year's lesson plan until the bell rang.

The rest of the day followed in the same pattern, the kids in our class were used to us by now. However watching the shock spread across each of the teacher's face as they saw as never got old. All of the kids were really nice, introducing themselves but giving me space to settle in.

We were at lunch sitting with Brook's two best friend's Sarah and Megan, whom I instantly became friends with, when things got interesting. A kid named Anthony, who was also a senior, came over and sat down next to me. " So Ash how do you like La Push?"

I looked to Brook for help but she just rolled her eyes, obviously she didn't like him which could only mean neither would I. "Um I like it a lot, thanks for asking. The name is Ashlynn by the way, only my friend's can call me Ash." Brook almost spat her soda out of her mouth as the 3 girls started cracking up.

Megan was the first to recover, "She told you! Now you can leave us alone cause obviously she is not interested." I nodded my head in agreement at a stunned Anthony. He waited a couple of minutes to see if I would say anything, then left when I didn't.

"Ok will someone please tell me what that was all about?" The three girls exchanged smiles before Brook opened her mouth.

"He used to have a huge crush on me but now that I am with Jake he knows he doesn't stand a chance. Knowing Anthony he probably thinks that now he will have a chance with you."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or offended by that." I was truly appalled and my face must have shown it because the girls instantly started laughing. Just then I felt someone else sit down next to me and turned to see Josh, another kid in my class. You've got to be kidding me.

"Hey Ashlynn! So are you getting used to La Push yet? If you ever need anyone to show you around, I'll be more than happy to." This time the girls were too busy trying to hold in their laughs to help me.

"Thanks Josh but my boyfriend already gave me the La Push tour." The look on his face as he got up and walked away defeated was priceless. Apparently Sarah was able to fight back the laughs before they actually escaped.

"That was great! Do you even have a boyfriend though?" Brook happily answered before I even had a chance.

"Yes she does, she is dating Jake's friend Embry. You should see how cute they are together." Megan and Sarah exchanged envious looks as they said 'aww' in unison.

"Now can we please get out of here before I get ambushed by anyone else." All three nodded as we got up and headed to History, laughing uncontrollably.

The second half of the day followed along the same lines as the first. Before I knew it the end of the day bell was ringing and we were heading out the door. As soon as we were out the door I saw the one I had been thinking about all day, Embry, leaning against Jacob's rabbit. I wanted to run into his arms but my luck I would have fell, so I settled into a fast walk. Brook happily followed my pace and within seconds I was in his arms.

"I missed you baby." All of my frustrations of the day instantly disappeared with the sound of his voice. He seemed to notice, "Long day?"

"You have no idea, but it is much better now." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Anthony and Josh watching us. "Please just kiss me, I only want to have to make my point once." His eyes caught my gaze and quickly followed it with a confused look.

"My pleasure!" With that he pulled me into a sweet, sensual kiss that lasted just long enough to not leave doubts in anyone's mind. He smiled his big grin that I love, "How was that?"

"Perfect! Now lets go home." We climbed into the car and then Jake pulled away.

"It's about time, was the PDA show really necessary?" Brook hit Jake upside the head and then answered for me.

"Yes it was! Slimy Josh and Anthony were hitting on her all day and she just wanted to make sure they knew just how uninterested she was. You know you would have wanted me to do the same thing."

Embry started to shake slightly as he turned to look at me. "That's what that was all about? I nodded and he continued."If that happens again could you please let me know, I would like to have a word with them." I could tell by the grinding of his teeth how hard he was trying to remain calm.

"Embry I am dating you, not them they can try all they want but nothing is going to change. When you are not being a jealous idiot you make me the happiest person alive. Please have a little trust in me." His eyes suddenly became upset, knowing he had hurt me.

"Ashlynn I am sorry, I'll try not to get so jealous. It's just that you are my world now and I am afraid one day you might not want me anymore. I trust you completely, it's them I don't trust." The pain in his voice instantly made me feel bad for saying anything.

"Well I guess it's a good thing your not dating them then huh? The tension in the car was instantly washed away with laughter. My father always used to say that was my gift, making people laugh when all they wanted to do was cry. I snuggled into Embry's arm as he rubbed my back the rest of the way home.

Once we were at the house Brook and Jake went in to watch TV. I wanted alone time with Embry though so I went over to sit on the porch swing, Embry followed. When he was comfortable, with me leaning against his chest, I started in with what was on my mind.

"Embry I am a firm believer in everyone having a few secrets of their own, I mean after all my whole life was one big one. Sometimes though I feel like there is something you are keeping from me, something that you want to tell me but are afraid too. I Just wanted to tell you that you don't have to be."

His whole body instantly went tense as he struggled for words. "It's um, uh, I don't know what you want me to say Ash."

I was going to tell him the questions I wanted answers to, like why his temperature was so hot he should be dead. Or why all the guys look too much alike to not be related. Or why he shakes, full out shakes like he is about to exploded, when he gets angry. Yup, I had it all planned out, until I looked into his eyes and I knew I couldn't do it. He looked like a man who not only had his heart broken, but shattered and then stepped on time and time again, it was pure agony just to look at. I would do anything in my power to make sure those beautiful eyes never look like that again.

"Nothing until you are ready." It was true, no matter how dead set I was on having answers, I knew in that moment then that it didn't matter, I loved him."I just wanted you to know that I care enough to know that something is wrong and I care even more to listen." I leaned in softly and pressed my lips to his, parting my lips ever so slightly to allow him access. This kiss was unlike the one from this morning, it was sensual. It was so much better, it was a sweet, slow, exploration of a kiss. Laying all of our emotions on the table and giving our hearts completely too each other.

After 5 minutes of the amazing warmth of his embrace we finally pulled apart so he could speak. " Wow, that was amazing! I don't know what I did to deserve you. I promise though to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me. That fact that you are so understanding makes me happier then you will ever know." The joy in his eyes that I was willing to except him, for now at least, as he was made my heart soar.

"As much as I would love to sit here and make out with you all night, I am starving. Judging from the sound your stomach just made, so are you." With that I jumped off the swing, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house.


	15. Too Many Secrets

**14) Too Many Secrets**

The first full week of school flew by and mine and Embry's little show worked so well that Anthony and Josh don't even look at me anymore. My classes are really easy since we already covered most the stuff in my old school. This was a good thing because I spent most of my time day dreaming about Embry.

We feel into a nice little routine quickly. He would drop me off and pick me up from school everyday. After school him and Jake would hang out at our house, usually stuffing their faces, while Brook and I did our homework. When we were done we would go down to first beach until dinner, enjoying what little warm weather was left. I kept bugging Embry to go cliff diving but he said it wasn't warm enough anymore and I would have to wait til summer. Patience isn't exactly my strong point, but for Embry I was trying.

Anyways I got used to the routine so much that I wasn't expecting the change so soon. It was the end of the day on Monday and I was walking, practically running, out of the school doors to see Embry, only he wasn't there. At first I thought the boys were just late but then I saw Jake sitting in the car waiting. Which was also werid cause he usually waits leaning against the car.

As soon as we got in the car, I noticed why the sudden change. Jake had on old ratty cut-off sweatpants and no shoes or shirt. If it was Embry I wouldn't have been able to tear my eyes away from the statue of muscles but it was Jake. So all I really noticed was the cut on his lower abs. It was more of a scar though, a thin pink line that looked weeks old yet all around it was dry crusted blood.

"Jake what happened to you." Brook jumped out of the heated embrace Jake had her in, obviously she forgot they weren't alone.

"Oh umm there was a little problem at work today. I thought I was going to be late picking you girls up so I didn't bother to clean up." I nodded meekly to him but my mind was else where. There was no way that scar happened today, no one heals that fast, rather there was blood or not it still seemed impossible.

There was a million questions racing through my head, so I asked the most important on. Well, the most important one to me anyways. "Jake, where is Embry?" It was so unlike him not to pick me up and with Jake looking the way he did, I was worried.

Apparently he could hear the fear in my voice. "Don't worry Ash, he is fine. Sam needed him to stay behind and um fix the problem."

"I didn't know Sam worked with you guys. Oh and by the way, do you always work on cars with no shoes or shirt?" The more he tried to explain it the weirder it got.

"Cars, why would I be working on cars today." Just then Brook tried to slyly glare at Jake but I saw it. There was definitely something they were not telling me. "Oh I mean we were working for Sam today."

I was starting to get annoyed with all the secrecy. "Ok and what exactly is it that Sam does that requires you to get hurt and run around in only shorts?"

Him and Brook exchanged glances and just shrugged their shoulders. What the crap, were they really not going to answer me? "He just helps out around La Push whenever he is needed, you know cleaning up unwanted things." Thanks Jake that wasn't the most vague answer ever, grr.

"Fine I'll just ask Embry, he will tell me." Although with the way these two were acting I wasn't so sure he would. I sat back in the seat, crossed my arms and started to pout. Then I heard Jake mumble something that sounded like 'He is gonna kill me.' It's offical this was going to be the longest 5 minute car ride ever.

We got home and I instantly escaped to my room to write, that right there is a sure thing something is bothering me. I sat at my laptop willing my fingers to move but they wouldn't. All that came to my mind were thoughts of my dad.

**

I remember it like it was yesterday, I was 12 and we were at the beach picking up shells like we did every Sunday. We were walking along with our feet in the water when he finally asked me why I was being so quiet.

I wasn't going to tell him but I hated keeping secrets, especially from my dad. "Jackie is keeping a secret from me everyone else at school knows but she won't tell me. When I ask her about it she just acts like she doesn't know what I am talking about. I know she does though, she is always whispering, I thought we were best friends, why won't she tell me?"

My dad was quiet for a long time and he has a sad look in his eyes. At the time I had no idea why something so small would upset him so much. Finally he stopped walking and sat down, burying his feet in the sand and motioned for me to do the same, then he spoke.

"Sweetie I know how frustrating secrets can be but they are not always bad. Sometimes people keep secrets because there is a surprise or they are afraid to tell you. Other times people simply keep secrets because they are trying to protect the people they love and care about. No matter what though, if the secret is something that is bothering you, you have a right to know." He then got a far away look on his face and we just sat there watching the waves until it was time to leave.

**

I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed that someone had entered my room. That was until that person removed my headphones and whisperd, "I missed you baby!" I jumped causing Embry to start laughing.

"That's not funny, you almost gave me a heart attack." I started screeching at him but stopped as soon as I turned around to look at him. My perfect Greek statue carved out of Bronze was standing in front of me with no shirt on. His arms were huge, his chest muscles, so defined, and his chiseled abs were undeniable. My eyes started to wonder down to where his shorts were resting dangerously low on his hips. If I ever wondered what true perfection was there was no doubt in my mind, he was standing in front of me.

Just then a smirk crept across his face, obviously aware of what I was thinking. This brought me back to earth, gosh he can be so cocky sometimes. "Where the hell were you today? With the way Jake looked I was worried sick about you but he wouldn't tell me anything. He just kept rambling cryptic things and was making no sense at all." That quickly wiped the smirk off his face. "Well... I'm waiting."

"Jake already told you, I was helping Sam." Embry actually sounded mad, why though I had no idea.

"Yeah I know that but what were you doing and why are you only wearing shorts? Don't give me bull crap answers either, I want the truth." He was really mad now, pacing back and fourth, refusing to look me in the eye.

"Ash, you don't know what you are asking of me. Fine I can tell you are not going to drop this, Sam is like the head of security of La Push. As you know we don't have our own police force so all the council members got together and talked to the chief of police in Forks. They got permission to start their own form of law enforcement, hence they all agreed on Sam." Something in his eyes told me he wasn't exactly telling the truth but he was trying.

"Embry please, I have been here for almost 3 weeks and not once have I seen or heard of anything that could even be considered a crime. La Push is like the safest place on earth. Besides even if that were true how do you explain the no shirt or shoes?" He stopped pacing then, with his back to me and spoke, trying hard to keep his voice calm.

"There is a lot going on in La Push that on one knows about. The reason they don't know is cause we try our damnedest to protect them. Ashlynn I am not one of the bad guys, why can't you just trust me." Finally he turned around and instantly my anger was washed away when my eyes met his. Embry's eyes were full of far too many emotions for any person to have all at once. From fear to anger to sadness to worry. He was fighting an internal battle and I wasn't sure which emotion was winning, until I saw him start shaking.

Quickly I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Calm down Embry, I believe you! I know you are one of the good guys." For the first time since this whole thing started, I really did. The rational part of me knew that there was more but my heart saw the pain in his eyes and wouldn't push it any farther. "Just promise me you will tell me when you are ready. You can trust me too you know." His shaking instantly stopped as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I promise I will tell you and I do trust you. I trust you with all that I have. You have to promise me something too. Promise me you won't leave when I tell you." Is that what he was worried about? Little did he know that I could never leave him. Besides the secret can't be that bad if Brook knows and still thinks he is perfect for me.

"Embry I promise there is nothing you could tell me that would make me leave you." As soon as I spoke those words out loud I realized the undeniable truth. I was absolutely, with out a doubt, irrationally in love with Embry Call. So without thinking, I let slip my new discovery. "I am in love with you." Oh crap, did I really just say that? I felt my face grow hot, I hardly ever blush.

His eyes grew wide and my first thoughts were, uh-oh I went too far. Before I could say anything though he pressed his lips gently to mine. My heart started beating at an absurd rate as I kissed him back. Resulting in him pulling me closer until our bodies were intertwined as one. From there the kiss turned into one of passion, rough and firm, as we explored all of each others mouth. It was the most amazing feeling I have ever experienced. It was like getting struck by lighting, only I wanted this to happen over and over again. Slowly I let out a soft moan and Embry quickly pulled away panting.

"Wow, that was... amazing! Baby, just in case you didn't get the message, I love you! In fact I have loved you from the moment I first laid my eyes on you. It was you from the start Ashlynn."

In that moment I was absolutely positive that it made no difference what his secret was or when he told me. All the doubts were erased, Embry was my exsistance now. People might call me a love sick teenager but this was way more than that and my heart knew it too.

Quickly I flung myself into his arms as I wrapped mine around his neck and my legs around his waist. I nuzzled my head into his neck and started whispering into his ear. "Oh Embry!" There was so much I wanted to say but the tears welling up in my eyes wouldn't allow it. "I love you more than anything so please don't worry me like that again." I whispered this in between the little kisses I was giving his neck.

He softly pulled my face away so he could stare into my eyes. "I will never purposely do anything to upset you ever again." I easily picked up on his choice of words but I was too ecstatic to care. "Now we better head into the kitchen. Your Aunt told Jake and Brook they had to wait for us to eat dinner." I just nodded my head as he made his way into the kitchen with me still attached to him.

"Is everything ok Ash? You look upset and it took you and awfully long time to come in here." My Aunt's face was so full of concern as she looked from me to Embry.

"Yeah you know just your typical teenage problems." I kissed Embry's cheek then unwound myself from him and went to sit at the table. Everyone let out a small chuckle at my response. Apparently they knew just as much as I did, that what me and Embry were discussing was anything but typical.


	16. Thank You

**A/N: **

**I know, I know, I have a lot of explaining to do. These past two months have been so crazy with the holidays and what not. Other than that I have had some personal issues that got me down for a while so my heart wasn't really into writing. At on****e point I actually decided that I was done writing this story and my other ones as well. Then early today I realized that maybe writing these stories is just what I am missing in my life. So I decided to go ahead and get back into this one and let me tell you, it felt great. So I will be continuing this story for sure. The updates might not come too fast at first, as I need time to get back into the grove, but I promise it will be worth it. Oh yeah and I also promise it will never take two months again! :) I really hope all of you still want to read this story cause I have a lot planned for it and please don't hate me.**

**And oh yeah, Twilight = Not Mine!  
**

**15) Thank You**

After our talk I thought Embry and I would be closer than ever, boy was I wrong. It was now Thursday and I had only seen Embry once since Monday. Which didn't even really count because it was only for like 20 minutes in the morning before school on Tuesday. Him and Jake came over, ate breakfast, gave us a quick kiss and that was it. As if that wasn't aggravating enough Brook had to be all calm about it, like it didn't bother her. Obviously knowing the secret, she was used to this type of behavior. I however was not and her refusing to tell me wasn't helping.

Brook and I were sitting around after after school watching TV when I decided it was time to beg her again to tell me the secret. "Come on Brook, you know you want to tell me. Besides it's not fair that you know and I don't.' By this time I was whining like a little kid, she started to laugh.

"Now, now silly sister of mine, we all know life isn't fair. Besides the only person who can tell you is Embry. If it makes you feel any better though, it took Jake months to tell me. I wasn't quite as vocal as you about it but it bothered me not knowing also." I knew it! Sure I suspected it before, that it wasn't just Embry's secret but the whole gangs. After all it really is obvious Embry, Jake, Sam, Paul, the rest of the guys and even Leah. I mean it makes no sense the uncanny resemblance, the abnormal heat, the shaking. Especially the random comments they always said that made no sense to me. Having it confirmed though that I was the only one that didn't know made me feel even worse.

It was as if Brook just now realized that her words were the reason for my revelation. "Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that. You would have figured it out for yourself anyways, if you haven't already." I nodded my head and she continued talking. "I figured you would have you are my twin sister after all." She smiled and we both laughed.

"So tell me Brook, what was your reaction when you found out what the La Push secret was?" It no longer seemed right calling it Embry's secret.

"Nice try Ash but you know I can't really answer that without giving the secret away." We both started giggling.

"Yes Brook I know this but please just give me something to work with." I gave her my best puppy dog face.

"Alright, just get that ridiculous look off of your face." I quickly turned my face serious and started listening intently.

"Well of course you already know it is a pretty big secret and what it feels like not to be in on it. So as you can imagine it annoyed me to no end. I love Jake and the idea of him not trusting me really hurt. Just when I was about to confront him, tell him it was either the secret or me, he told me what it was." Just then she paused and I knew she was reliving that night.

"At first it was a little to take in I'll admit but then... Then I realized that I was truly part of something amazing. No longer was it their secret, it was mine too. The best part though, Jake and the unbreakable bond we now share. Nothing could compare to the feeling I got knowing that I was the one that got to share such an important part of his life with him. It could have been anyone but it was me." The look of love and devotion in her eyes was so strong that even a blind person could see it.

It caught me off guard, I mean I know I am hopelessly in love with Embry but seeing that kind of love on another persons face is indescribable. "Don't you ever worry though? You seem so calm for not knowing where he is or what exactly he is doing."

"Yes, I worry every minute that he is away from me. It comes with the territory though. If being with Jake for the rest of my life means worrying a little, then I will happily do it."

Suddenly I was no longer angry from not knowing the secret, I was eager to be a part of it. "Thank you Brook."

A puzzled look formed over her face. "What for?"

"For not giving in and telling me. Seeing the look in your eyes when you just confessed how honestly you love Jake, I want that too. I know it's only been a couple of weeks but I love Embry and I want to be in every part of his life. So if him telling me the secret is going to bring us closer than ever before than thank you for not ruining that for me." A smile of pure appreciation flashed across her face but only for a second before she started giggling. I was about to ask her what was so funny but she spoke before I could.

"Just don't get too close, like you said it's only been a couple weeks." It only took me a second to get what she was saying.

"Shut up Brook, it's not even like that." Then I realized what else was hiding behind that smirk of hers. "No way! You and Jake? When?"

"Yes, we have been together for a long time so it should be no surprise. The first time was the most amazing experience in my life and it happened right after he told me about the secret. I always said I would wait until marriage but I know with out a doubt that I will marry Jake. So I gave into my teenage hormones." The last part she added between giggles.

I joined in on her laughter, sometimes she was just too much. "Does Aunt Yvonne know?"

"Actually yes, I tell her everything. At first she was a little shocked but glad that I had enough respect for her and myself to go to her first. She took me to get on the pill and of course she gave me the lecture about getting pregnant in high school. She didn't however give me the 'your first time should be with someone special' talk. She knows as much as I do that Jake will always be the only one."

Our Aunt is so amazing, I can't believe how open minded she is. I am so glad I have a parent figure I can talk to as easily as I could my father. "Does she know the secret too?"

"Sometimes I think she does but I have never really asked her about it cause well as you know, I can't. The things she says sometimes though makes me wonder if she does and that is why she is so cool with everything." Yeah that would make a lot of sense I guess but then again I don't know the secret yet so how would I know. "Well I don't know about you but I am starving! You want to make cookies."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Cookies isn't exactly dinner food but why not. Chocolate always makes me feel better and all this talk about Embry is making me miss him." Brook nodded in agreement and we headed into the kitchen to make our Aunt's famous chocolate chip cookies. We were just about to get in a flour fight when the phone rang. "I'll get it?"

"Hello? Oh hi Aunt Yvonne, what's up? Wow that's horrible. Yeah we will be fine. Yes I am positive. Ok we will see if they can. Thank you, I love you too, goodnight." Brook had just put in the first batch of cookies and she was giving me the 'well what's going on' look.

"Auntie's meeting in Seattle ran late and there was a really bad accident on the express way so she is just going to get a hotel room for the night. She said to go ahead and invite the boys over for the night, it would make her feel better to know that we are not alone." Before I could even finish talking she had her phone out, dialing Jake's number. I busied myself getting the second batch ready, anything to ignore her conversation. Embry had been too busy for me all week, I wasn't going to get my hopes up him coming over tonight.

"Ok Ash they will be here in 20 minutes." I'll believe it when I see it. "Let's clean up this mess and bring the pillows and blankets into the living room. It will be like one giant sleep over." Leave it to Brook. 15 minutes later we were in our make shift beds in the living room eating cookies and waiting for the boys. We were so absorbed with the show we were watching that we didn't even hear the door open.

"I SMELL COOKIES!" I jumped nearly spilling my milk all over the blankets. Embry just came over, sat down next to me and took me in his arms. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you. I've missed you so much." I was going to lecture him, yell at him, ignore him but then his lips came crashing down on mine. Suddenly nothing else seemed to matter except for our soul awaking kiss. I never wanted it to end and it never would have if Brook hadn't thrown a pillow at me. I turned my head and glared at her.

"What did I do?" Damn her innocent face, it makes it so hard to be mad at her. "It's not my fault your big heads are blocking the TV. Besides we have to get to bed, it's almost 11 and we are never going to get up in the morning." Embry and Jake took off their shoes and joined us in our separate beds of pillows and blankets on the floor.

As soon as Embry's head his the pillow I snuggled into his chest and started drifting into sleep. "Oh baby I almost forgot the good news."

"And what's that cutie?" I asked teetering on the edge of exhaustion.

"We finally got rid of that problem that has kept us working all week. We are having a party tomorrow night to celebrate and I want you to come. I have something I need to tell you." Quickly I opened my eyes and stared into his, that's when I knew. Tomorrow I would finally know the secret. I gently pressed my lips to his.

"Anything for you Embry, I love you." With that I drifted into a light sleep, faintly feeling his smoldering lips on my forehead and a lingering 'I love you too' echoing in my ear. That night in Embry's arms I knew what it felt like to be truly alive.


	17. Whose Secret Are We Telling?

**A/N**: **So here is the next chapter, hope it was worth the wait. I am going away this weekend but I will be bringing my laptop so I will have another chapter ready for you when I get back. **

**Once again I own nothing Twilight. Well actually I do have a couple Twilight shirts if that counts. :) hehe**

**16) Whose Secret Are We Telling?**

I awoke in the morning not because of an alarm clock but rather the undeniable heat that was engulfing me. It only took me a second to realize that the source of this was Embry. Note to self, no pants necessary while sleeping with Embry. Ok that so came out wrong. Before I could stop it a blush started creeping to my cheeks. Thankfully no one was awake to have to explain myself to so I quickly wiggled out of Embry's scorching embrace and went to take a shower.

First I decided I better go pick out what I was going to wear today. Ten minutes later I was standing in the shower allowing the luke warm water to ease my muscles. However I couldn't' enjoy it like I normally would, I was far too excited for tonight. Knowing that tonight I would became a part of Embry's life in a whole new way and find out the secret pretty much meant that today would be the longest day of my life. If it means getting to spend the rest of my life with Embry though then what's a few more hours? After about ten minutes I finally decided it was time to get out of the shower, I couldn't stand being away from Embry any longer.

The weather man said that today was suppose to be rather chilly, big surprise there. Anyways I decided to wear my red sweater dress with black leggings and my gray Ugg boots. It was very simple yet sexy, hopefully Embry would like it. I threw my hair up into a quick messy bun and put on some black eyeliner and mascara and added a smokey look to my eyelids. I was about to open the door when someone started pounding on it.

"Come on Ash hurry up I need to take a shower too you know." I chuckled to myself.

I opened the door. "Impatient much Brook? Jeez." She just rolled her eyes at me and rushed passed me and into the bathroom. After running to my room to throw my clothes in the hamper and grab my backpack I made my way into the kitchen. I should have know the boys would already be in there stuffing their faces.

I walked over to Embry and kissed him softly on the cheek. " Good morning boys! You just couldn't wait for us could you?" I asked motioning to their huge bowls of cereal.

"Sorry babe but what can I say, we are growing boys. Sit down I made you breakfast." I pulled out the chair next to him and in front of me was a bowl of lucky charms. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow Embry you really went all out?" I was just joking but I instantly regretted it as soon as I saw the sadness in his eyes. "Relax baby I was just joking with you. It looks great, thank you so much!" He still looked unsure so I took his face in my hands and kissed him until he was reassured.

"Come on guys I don't want to barf up my breakfast before I even finish eating." Leave it to Jake to ruin the mood.

"Whatever Jake just shut up and eat." Embry teased. "By the way Ash, have I told you how amazing you look today?" I shook my head. "Well then let me be the first to say, you look absolutely breath taking."

I could feel the blush creeping to my face, I don't think I'll ever get used to how good Embry makes me feel. "Well thank you Embry!" I gave him another sweet kiss on the lips but before it could go too far Brook came into the room.

"Come on lover birds, break it up. Ash we have to leave like now or we will be late." We quickly put our empty bowls into the sink and made our way out to Jake's car. Ten mintues later and we were pulling up to the school. We were running behind so we were only able to exchange a quick kiss and our 'I love yous'.

We mind it to our first class just before the bell rang. After only 5 minutes I found myself glancing up at the clock. Yup, this is with out a doubt going to be a dreadfully long day.

XXX

We walked into the house at 3:30 after school and I couldn't help but be thankful that today was finally over. Which could only mean one thing, 4 hours until I get to go see Embry. Him and Jake weren't able to pick us up because they had to help Sam get things ready for tonight. So with nothing better to do I plopped myself down on the couch next to Brook who was watching MTV.

"Ugg Brook what are we going to do for the next 4 hours?" She shook her head at my impatient expression.

"Relax Ash, Embry is still going to be there tonight, he isn't going to disappear I promise. How about we watch a movie and then after we can go get ready for the party tonight?" I just nodded my head. I got myself situated more comfortably into the couch as Brook put Stardust into the DVD player.

"Yay!" I squealed, I loved this movie. About half way through though I could concentrate no longer so I decided to just start getting ready even though it wasn't even 5 yet. " That's it Brook I can't sit still any longer, I am going to take a shower."

She just chucked and rolled her eyes. "You have fun, I am gonna finish watching the movie." Ignoring her laughs I made my way into the bathroom and quickly got into the scalding hot water. I never used to like taking really hot showers but even since I met Embry that's all I have been taking. It makes me feel as if I am in the arms of his extremely warm embrace.

Half an hour later my pruned fingers brought me out of my thoughts of Embry and I decided that it was time to get out. I was finishing wrapping the towel around my body when Brook came barging into the bathroom. "It's about time, you better not have used all the water." She pushed me out of the room and locked the door, something I must remember to do from now on.

After 20 minutes of standing in front of my closet in nothing but a towel I heard Brook walk in. "Grr, I have nothing to wear."

Brook tried to keep a straight face at my ridiculously distraught state. "Well you might want to work on that. I don't think Embry would react too well to you showing up in a room full of guys with nothing but a towel on." Well she had a point there, he almost lost it when Jake saw me in a robe.

"Wow Brook, thanks for all your help." I sarcastically glared at her as I turned back around to tackle my closet once more. It was only 5 minutes later when I finally found it. "Brook what about this?" I asked her holding up the dress.

"Well if you want a guy to confess all his deepest, darkest secrets to you that dress will defiantly do it." She then flashed me her famous Brook smirk.

I just giggled. "So I take that as a yes?"

"No, that's a hell yes." She responded joining in on my giggling. She was right though, this was the prefect dress for tonight. I completely forgot I even had it, I had only worn it once before so I usually kept it in the back of my closet. The dress was a simple red baby doll dress with black beaded straps and it came to the middle of my thigh. I even had the cutest pair of wedge black sandals with red bows to go with it. I have to admit it was a little dressy just for a house party but if Embry really was going to tell me his secret then I wanted tonight to be perfect.

"Well thanks for the seal of approval Brook." With that I grabbed the dress and the black button up sweater I have to go over it and started to head into the bathroom. However Brook didn't let me get too far.

"Really Ash are you so modest that you can't even get dressed in front of your own sister. Twin sister at that I might add." I hadn't realized how weird it must look that I never got dressed in front of Brook but I just wasn't ready for her to see my scar. Although I don't know why, I have never been embarassed by it before but something just felt off lately with the wolf dreams.

"Very funny Brook, I am just so used to living with my dad you know. When you live in a house with a guy your whole life you tend to be very modest." I started laughing after to try to make a joke of it so she wouldn't get suspicious. Thankfully it worked.

"Yeah I guess you are right. Don't worry though you will get used to living in a house full of girls in no time." Little did she know that my shyness had nothing to do with that. She was right though, soon I would tell her and then I wouldn't have to hide it anymore. "Now hurry up and go get dressed we only have an hour before we have to leave to walk over to Sam and Emily's."

So quickly I ran into the bathroom and threw on my dress and over sweater. By the time I got back into our bedroom Brook was already finishing up her makeup. "Is the staightner on? I think I am just going to wear my hair simple tonight." Brook nodded her head and I walked over to the dress in front of our mirror and started doing my hair. 15 minutes later, as I was finishing up, Brook came over and interupted me.

"Ok it's my turn now, go do your makeup." I just chuckled and walked over to the vaniety, Brook always had a way with words.

"Oh by the way Brook I forgot to tell you how great you look tonight." She was wearing a purple silk v-neck tank top and a short jean skirt with purple wedge sandles.

She just waved her hand like it was nothing. "Don't I always?" I rolled my eyes and continued applying my make-up. I had just put on the finishing touches to my lip gloss when Brook unplugged the staightner and cam over to me. "OK lets go." I looked at the clock and it wasn't even 7:30. "Yeah I know we will be early but I can't wait to see Jake."

"You won't get an argument out of me, I am dying to see Embry just as much." With that we grabbed our bags, turn off the lights and headed out the door.

When we got to Sam and Emily's we heard lots of voices and music coming from the house so we knew that just about everyone was already there. I was only able to make it to the kitchen before two warm arms embrace me.

"It's about time you got here baby. I was going to go crazy if I didn't see you soon." Slowly I turned around and leaned in to kiss him but he pulled back. "Let me get a better look at you." After about 2 straight minutes of him just staring at me he was finally able to form words. "Wow Ashlynn you look amazing. I don't know if I am going to be able to keep my hands off you." Embry always knew how to bring the feisty side out of me so I responded without thinking,

"Well then don't." He just stared at me with his mouth hanging out in shock. I giggled at his reacation. "You know I have been here for 5 mintues without a kiss, what is up with that?" With that Embry took my face in his hands and kiss me liked we hadn't seen each other in years. It was in that moment that I realized that every kiss I shared with him would be just as good as our first kiss. Whoever said 'nothing beats a first kiss' obviously never knew what true love was.

All too soon though Embry pulled away. "As much as I want to just spend the night making out with you I don't think in a house full off people is the right place to do it." I just nodded my head in agreement as Embry grabbed my hand and led me into the living room.

As soon as we entered the room I was bombared with 'hellos' from all of the guys. Before I could anwer them though Emily came up to me. "Here let me take your sweater, I am warm and I am wearing a tank top so I know you must be hot."

"No thanks Emily I am fine, really." She just gave me a small smile and went back to sitting with Sam. Embry on the other hand wouldn't let it go.

"Come on baby you can't be cold and if you are then I will keep you warm, that is my job after all." Without even waiting for my response Embry had his hands on my sweater and was starting to slip it off.

"No Embry don't, I am fine honestly." I could tell by the look on every's face though that it was too late, they had already seen it.

Brook was the first was to speak. "Oh my gosh Ashlynn what is that?" She asked while pointing to my shoulder.

Embry quickly turned so he was able to properly stare into my eyes and waited for my answer. "It's nothing really just a little scar I got when I was 10." I don't know why I was so nervous to tell them truth but it didn't matter anymore because now I would have to.

"A little scar? Look at that thing its like 1/2 thick an how far down does it go anyways?" I could see the anger forming in Embry's eyes and it made me scared to answer his question.

I just stood there for what felt like hours staring at everyone but I could tell that they were getting impatient waiting for my answer, especially Embry. So in the smallest voice I could muster I answered. "It goes to just about my belly button."

Everyone's eyes open wide in shock, except for Embry's who just got more anger filled. "Your belly button? Why the hell didn't you tell me before." He was starting to shake and I knew that I needed to calm him down.

"Relax Embry, I am ok I promise. The scar is 7 years old and I have just grow so used to it that I just don't consider it a big deal anymore. No one hurt me or anything if that is what you are thinking, it was just an accident." As soon as I said those words I could see his shaking stop.

Embry then took his finger and slowly started tracing the line of my scar. "How did you get it then?" Well Ashlynn you came this far you might as well tell them.

"A wolf." All of a sudden loud gasps filled the air. Before I knew it Embry was shaking uncontrolablly and Sam and Jake were dragging him out of the house.


	18. It All Comes Crumbling Down

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I got sick while I was away so I didn't get to write as much as I would have liked. I promise though that you will get another update by the end of the week.**

**Twilight = Not Mine  
**

**17) It All Comes Crumbling Down**

It felt like hours that I just stood their staring out the door waiting for Embry to come back, but he didn't. I would have stayed there all night too if Brook hadn't dragged me over to the couch. She just stayed there rubbing my back and wiping the tears from my eyes. Apparently she was trying to comfort me, waiting til I was ready to talk. The thing is though, I had no idea what to say, I mean what just happened.

Finally I looked up at all the worried faces in the room staring at me, Brook, Leah, Emily, Jared, and Quil. I guess while I was dazed by Embry's sudden departure the rest of the guys must have followed them. Looking at all of them and actually seeing the hurt and fear for me in their eyes, I decided that it was time to talk.

"I know you all want to know how it happened and I promise I will tell you but first you have to tell me something." By the glances they started throwing each others way I knew that they knew what I wanted to know. It was just a matter of which one was going to give in and tell me.

"Sure Ashlynn, what is it?" I could tell by the shaking in Emily's voice that she was just trying to prolong having to explain.

"Why did Embry leave? What did I do?" I could help but cry harder as I said these words. He was so mad when he found out about my scar, but why. What if he didn't want me anymore, what if I was damaged goods? Maybe seeing the horrible scar that covered my whole stomach repulsed him. Just thinking of that caused my heart so much pain I thought I would die right then and there.

Apparently Emily sensed my internal struggle and immediately rushed over to the couch and sat on the other side of me. "Ashlynn I know what you are thinking but I promise you it is not your fault. Embry was just upset, believe it or not he has a hard time in believing that there was a whole part of your life that he wasn't there for. Ever since he met you his world has revolved around you and the thought of you being hurt and him not being able to stop it really bothered him. Embry just needs to calm down a little bit and then he will explain it all to you better than I ever could." Emily tried so hard to say the right things, that goes with out saying. The thing is though, eyes never lie and looking into hers eyes I knew she wasn't telling me everything. It was plain to see the doubt and uncertainty but I didn't tell her that mostly cause I didn't want to admit it myself.

"Thanks Emily, I hope you are right? Do you think he still loves me? What am I saying of course he doesn't, I mean who could love me with this thing." I pointed to my scar just as I noticed a painful look cross Emily's face. "Oh know Emily I didn't mean it like that. You are so much more beautiful then I will ever be and not even a scar can take that away from you. Plus Sam fell in love with you before it even happened and I can tell by the way he looks at you that nothing could ever make him stop loving you. I on the other hand am just an average girl." I was taken aback when Emily started to laugh.

"Sorry Ashlynn I don't mean to laugh at you but you seriously don't see yourself clearly. You are beautiful and if we could have picked any girl in the world for Embry to love it would've been you. You might not see it but trust me the rest of us do, we see it every time he thinks of you, every time he looks at you, even when he says your name. That look that Sam gives me is the same look Embry gives you. If you never trust me on anything else then please trust me on this, nothing, especially that silly scar, could keep Embry away from you." Emily's words started sinking in and I could help but smile. I knew she was right but there was still a small pain tugging away at my heart. I had a feeling though that it wouldn't go away until I got to talk to Embry.

"Thanks Em that means alot." I hugged her then as I wiped away the rest of my undried tears.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but we really would like to know how you got that scar." Quil startled me, I forgot for a minute that him and Jared were still in the room.

"That's ok Quil, I promised that I would tell you guys and now I will. When I was eight my father took me too the zoo, once a month they would have a special event. It was called Animal of the month in which they would have a special exhibit of different animals around the country that they didn't already have in the zoo. The day that we went the animal was the wolf and I was so excited to go and see them because from movies and pictures that I have seen I knew how beautiful they were. Anyways we were only there for 10 minutes before things started to go wrong. Some how one of the wolves had gotten out of the cage and they weren't able to evacuate emerying out of the building. I was turning around to find my father but when I did I was met by two yellow eyes. I couldn't move, I was too afraid, so I screamed, hoping that daddy would come get me but that is when the wolf attacked." I paused to take a break and let it sink in before I continued.

"One of the animal trainers was able to get him off of me before he was able to do too much damage but I still lost a lot of the blood. So needless to say I was rushed to the hospital in an ambulance. I had to stay in there for two weeks, at first they couldn't get the bleeding to stop and then the stitches kept tearing. In all I think I had to get a total of about 300 stitches." At those words everyone let out a breath that I didn't even know they were holding.

"Wow Ash I am so sorry we had no idea." I could see in Brook's eyes the tears that were falling.

"It's ok Brook it's not your fault, there was no way you could have known. Besides it's not like I advertised it. It took me two years of nightmares and lots of pills and painkillers to get over it so I try not to talk about it. Honestly though I really am fine now, I haven't had those nightmares for seven years and it stopped hurting after about 7 months." There was no need to tell them that I started having wolf dreams again, not because they would worry but because these ones weren't the same as before. These dreams didn't scare me and wake me up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.

"Well Ashlynn thanks for telling us, I know it must have been hard for you. Remember though that we are here for you no matter what." Leah never really said much to me before so it felt good hearing something like that from her.

"Thanks Leah and actually it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I trust you guys now and I think of you like family. I had planned on telling you guys, I just wish it had been under better circumstances." Instantly I was bombarded by a giant group hug of everyone in the room. I couldn't help but laugh which lead to an eruption of laughter.

Jared was the first to calm himself down. "So I have to ask, how do you feel about wolves now." I could tell he was trying to make it a joke but there was something else laced in his voice that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Honestly, they terrify me." I swear I thought I heard a couple of sharp intakes of breath but everyone seemed to recover themselves before I could be sure. A couple of seconds later Quil got up and started walking to the door.

"Well I am going to go see if I could find the other guys." Just like that he walked out of the door without any farther explanation. I was really starting to worry now, Embry had been gone for a couple hours now. I know what Emily said but what if she was wrong, maybe Embry really had changed his mind about me.

"Yeah me and Kim are going to head on out now too, it's getting late." With that Jared and Kim walked out of the door leaving just Brook, Emily, Leah and myself.

"Well it's been along night so what do you say we get into some PJs and put in a chick flick and wait for the boys to come home." Brook and I agreed seeing as how we told our aunt we would be staying the night anyways but Leah said she was just going to go home. She had to get up early in the morning for something or other I didn't really pay attention. The truth was ever since he walked out the door I hadn't been able to think about anything but him. From the moment Embry walked into my life I knew he was the one for me, he is my one great love. I needed to see him, to be in his arms, to know that he still loved me too.

"Is The House Bunny ok?" Brook and I both nodded our heads as Emily put it into the DVD player. I have seen this movie before and I didn't really like it but I wanted to watch a movie that I didn't have to pay attention to. Besides it was kinda funny and I need something to make me laugh to keep me from crying.

It was only 10 minutes into the movie when we heard it. The howl of a wolf, although it sounded more like a pained cry. If wolves could have their hearts broken I am willing to bet it would sound like that. I was so startled that I jumped, leaving a worried Brook and Emily just staring at me.

"Ashlynn it's ok the wolves in our woods are good. They have been here far longer than us, we like to think of them as our protectors." I couldn't help but laugh and Emily gave me a confused look.

"Sorry, It's just that you sound like my father. When I was having those nightmares he used to tell me stories about how there are certain wolves that are good wolves. Wolves whose soul job is to keep people safe. Protectors of the people are what he called them." I didn't fail to notice the smile and wink that Emily and my sister shared when they thought I wasn't looking.

"Well maybe our father wasn't such a bad guy after all." Brook joked as she gave me a one armed hug and we settled back into the movie. The movie was just about over when I felt darkness as I fell into a light restless sleep.

I was standing on the beach again with the ocean to my back, staring out into the forest. I heard the crunching of leaves and the cracking of twigs before I saw him. He still had that same luscious dark brown fur with silver spots and those piercing eyes. Those eyes, where do I know those eyes. Only this time I wasn't as afraid of him as he was of me. He just sat there at the edge of the forest with his head resting on his front paws, staring at me as noises that sounded like whimpers escaped his mouth.

For once in my life I didn't want to run, well not away anyways, I wanted to run to him. There was so much in pain in his eyes, those eyes, that I just wanted to comfort him. Those eyes were so familiar, so reassuring, so calm that it made me forget that he was a wolf. Cautiously I started making my way towards him but the closer I got the farther away he got. I was about to open up my mouth and tell him not to be afraid when he got up and rose to his full height. Unsure of what he was going to do I gasped and jumped back startled. There was a heartbreaking look of pain in his eyes as he took in my reaction. Then with out another look he turned and ran into the woods leaving me standing there while an emptiness started to take over my heart.

Tears were falling hard from my eyes as it echoed through the forest. A heart wrenching howl filled the air and with out thinking I started running into the woods. I don't know what I was doing or where I was going but I needed to get to him. For what felt like hours I stumbled through the woods constantly falling over rocks and sticks. It was useless, I was more alone now then ever before, he had left me and I don't know why but it felt like he took my whole world with him.

Too tired to carry on I collapse into the puddle at my feet and willed the pain to go away. I found myself slipping into unconscious as the ground below me began to shake. Before I could panic about what was happening I heard his voice.

"Come on Ash wake up baby. It's ok it's just a bad dream." Slowly I opened my eyes to see the most glorious picture I have ever seen, Embry holding me in his arms. Suddenly everything bad disappeared, there was no longer a tug at my heart, my eyes were done shedding tears. Nothing else matter now that I was back with Embry, the only place in the world that I truly belong.

"Oh Embry where did you go last night? I missed you so much? I thought you left me for good." Embry just slowly shook his head as he pressed his lips to mine. Only this kiss wasn't like any of our other ones, this kiss was a slow, sweet kiss. It almost felt like he was trying to memorize my lips as if he would never feel them again.

"Come on Ash you got to get up so we can get you home. Brook already left with Jake, she said you were tossing and turning all night so when you finally were sound asleep she didn't want to wake you." There was a sadness in Embry's eyes and the tone of voice that made me worry but I knew he would tell me when he was ready. So without waiting any longer I got off the couch, grabbed my bag and slipped on my shoes. We were walking for about 5 minutes hand and hand when Embry finally spoke.

"Ash we need to talk." With those 5 little words my world came crashing down all over again.


	19. The End?

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long. I have been busier than I thought I would be this week. Please Enjoy.**

**Twilight = Not mine  
**

**18) The End?**

EPOV

I have never been one to cry but as I lead her over to the log I honestly had no idea how I kept it together. What I was about to do would break Ashlynn, the one thing in this life I for, but it would destroy me. I couldn't think of any other way though. From the moment Quil came and told us the whole story about the wolf and how my angel was now terrified of them I knew that she would never accept me. Just the thought of being away from her was tearing me apart inside but I knew for her I had to try.

Which ever way you looked at it I had no other options. If I told her my secret she would run screaming in the other direction. If I didn't tell her she would eventually get fed up and leave me anyways. I couldn't bear hearing her say she didn't want me anymore so I would do it. None of the guys agreed with my decision, they think I should just be honest with her. How could I though? As soon as I tell her I am a werewolf, she will relate me to the monster that attacked her. It is bad enough that I know she could never want me now, I wouldn't survive if I had to hear it confirmed by her sweet lips.

"Embry please tell me what's wrong, I am really worried." For the first time since we sat down I actually looked into her eyes. There were silent tears falling from her eyes and what little pieces that were left of my heart completely shattered at that moment.

"Ashlynn..." That was all I was able to get out before her lips came crashing down on mine. It wasn't a sweet or gentle kiss, it wasn't full of passion but despair. Almost like she knew what was coming but refused to believe it. I knew I should have pulled away, that this would just make it harder but I couldn't. From the moment she walked into my life my she had become my soul purpose for living. Who was I to deny her of this kiss, after all I was about to break her heart. The least I could do is give her the last kiss that she longed for.

After a few minutes Ashlynn finally pulled herself away from me and started blushing. "Sorry, I just couldn't take the silence anymore." With that she let out a nervous chuckle, that was all it took for what little resolve I had left to start to crumble. This was it, now or never, but I had no idea what to say or how to start. The first thing that came to mind was be honest but that was impossible because if I was being honest then I would be asking her to marry me not breaking up with her. So I said the only other thing I could think of.

"Ash, we can't do this anymore." A look of pure terror crossed her face as she let the words I just said sink in.

"Embry what do you mean do this? Do what? What are you trying to say." She was trying so hard to stay calm but her voice was so shaky she could barely speak.

I had to close my eyes so my tears wouldn't betray me as I said the biggest lie I have ever told. "This, you and me, it's not working anymore."

"Embry that's not true and you know it. I love you with all that I have and I know you love me too. Why are you doing this?" There were no denying the tears that were now free flowing from her eyes. She wasn't going to make this easy, she wanted an explanation but more than that, she wanted the truth. That, however, was the one thing I couldn't give her.

"What do you want me to say Ashlynn? It's just not working out." She was about to open her mouth to argue when I held up my finger to tell her to allow me to finish. I knew what I had to say to get her to realize that I meant it, I just don't know if I can do it. "I care about you Ashlynn, alot, more than you may ever know but I just can't do this right now. This relationship has become too serious for me too quickly and I am not ready for that." Lie, lie, lie. I would marry her tomorrow if she let me.

She was crying so hard I could barely make out what she was saying. "Embry.... please don't... do this. I am ....sorry if I.... rushed...you but ...we can... take it slow. Please give me...us another chance." That was it I had to get out of there and now. I could be torn limb from limb and nothing could compare to the pain I felt in this moment.

I took all the anger I had with my self and made sure it reflected on my face. "Ashlynn our whole relationship has involved secrets and enough is enough. It's over." I said it with such a finality in my voice that she couldn't even form words to argue back she just sat there and stared at me. I turned around then and started running towards the forest but as I got to the edge I made the mistake of turning back. The look of pain and utter heartbreak in her eyes will haunt for for as long as my pitiful life may last. Her heart shattered into a million pieces when her dad died and I just took those pieces and step on them like they were nothing.

As soon as I was out of sight I phased, not wanting to have to deal with the pain in human form. I spent the next mintues, hours, maybe even days destroy everything in my way as uncontrollable cries escaped my mouth. I didn't hear the packs thoughts as they phased with me, I didn't see the animals scattering out the path of my destruction. All I saw where those eyes, her eyes, burning into my mind making the pain almost unbearable. If I was human I would have died already, I wish I could have.

APOV

I don't know how long I sat there on that bench, all I know is it felt like an eternity. My eyes we so sore and dry that I could no longer form tears. So I just sat there dry sobbing, I couldn't move. My feet as well as the rest of me lost there purpose as soon as Embry left me. Embry left me, just the thought nearly kills me. I never knew a pain like this could really exist. I would gladly take a dozen scars by a dozens wolves just to have Embry back again. To wake up and realize that this was just a bad dream but that will never happen. A pain that feels like this has to be real.

Somehow my feet were able to find the ground and somehow I was able to force myself to stand. Embry said he cared but how could he , if he cared he wouldn't have left me. Suddenly my anger over took my pain and I was able to drag myself back home. Not seeing anyone or anything around me I walked like a zombie into the house but I couldn't make it any farther. I had no energy left, I collapsed on the floor not caring what happened. Embry was gone and nothing else matter. The tears were finally able to come again and this time I didn't fight them back, I couldn't. They were tears of sadness, betrayal, want. Slowly I felt myself slipping into unconscious and I gladly accepted it. Anything to make this agonizing pain go away.

I was half asleep when I head their voices. "Oh My God Ashlynn what happened?" Brook was besides me holding me in her arms but I could feel nothing. Ever since Embry left numbness had consumed me and I liked it that why. If I could feel then I would hurt and that pain was too great. "Jake what is the matter with her?" I tired to block out his voice, it reminded me too much of him but I couldn't. As much as it hurt I needed reminders of him, to know that he was real.

There was no denying the anger laced in his voice even if I was half conscious. "Damn it! That asshole really did it."

"Who did what? Jake what are you talking about?" I decided now was time to make my presence known, I didn't want to have to hear the pity in their voices that was about to come.

"Embry." My voice was so sore that I had to whisper, I wasn't sure if they even heard me until I opened my eyes. I should have stayed asleep, the pity in their voices would have been better then their pity looks.

Brook tightened her arms around me as she ran her hand soothingly down my hair. "What did Embry do?"

I couldn't look in their eyes as I spoke so I closed my eyes and willed the tears not to come. Stupid traitor tears. "He left me. He left me and he is not coming back. He doesn't want me anymore." I was sobbing so hard now that I couldn't stop the shaking. I completely lost what little control I had left.

"Shh Ash it's ok, we will get this all sorted out. Embry loves you he just needs time to think." The pain in my heart flared up at the sound of those words. I wanted to yell at her, tell her Embry doesn't love me and she doesn't know anything but I couldn't. I had already used what little energy I had regained and I was numb again, the way I liked it. "Come on Jake help me bring her to our room."

Suddenly the feeling of a warm embrace brought me out of my trance. "No put me down I want Embry to do it!" I screamed at him, I couldn't take it. Being in someone elses heated arms felt foreign and wrong. Jake didn't let me go though his grip on me just tightened as I slapped and kicked him with all my might. "Embry? Where is Embry?" I was losing it and I didn't care, I couldn't care. When Embry left he took with him my will to care, to love, to live.

Finally I felt the cushion of a bed and the comfort of blankets. I pulled them over my head and lost myself in my tears. I was drifting into darkness again when I heard Brook yelling at Jake. "You better go find Embry and drag his sorry ass back here right now. He will tell her the truth and he will fix this." Just then sleep over took me.

I was standing on the beach again looking into the forest but something was different this time. The wolf, where was he? Suddenly I felt scared and all alone. I started walking into the woods, I needed to find him, he made me feel safe. This wolf was different from the one at the zoo, I don't know how I knew, I just did. It was his eyes I think, I knew those eyes, they were eyes that could see into my soul.

I spent minutes just looking for him but I just found myself getting lost and even more scared. "Wolf! Wolf, where are you?" Then there he was standing right in front of me like he had been watching over me all along. I started walking towards him but he kept backing away while letting out silent whimpers. "It's ok don' be afraid I won't hurt you I promise." All of a sudden he stopped dead in his tracks like he understood every word I had spoke and they shocked him. This time when I started walking close to him he didn't step back. Finally I reached him and when I touched his fur I felt a surge of electricity course through my veins. His fur so soft and silky smooth nothing at all like the wolf at the zoo whose skin was rough like sand paper.

Before long I found myself rubbing my hand in small circles up and down his back. Then slowly I started whispering into his ear. "Don't ever leave me. I need you. You make me feel safe." The sincerity in those words shocked even me. The wolf then sat down and laid his head in my lap and I instantly felt like a part of me that had been missing had been restored. At that thought my mind automatically drifted to Embry. Embry's arms that hold me so tight, his face that lights up whenever I walk into the room and more importantly his eyes, the eyes that see into my soul. That's it! The wolf and Embry had the same eyes, I would know them anywhere but how. It's impossible, isn't it?

Just then I felt my body start shaking. "Ashlynn wake up! It's ok baby you are just having a bad dream."

**A/N: Sorry if some of you hate me for this chapter but I wanted to make this as realistic as a werewolf story could be. You never know the true strength of your love until you experience the bad things too.**


	20. Time To Fix This

**A/N: I hope you like the chapter, sorry it took so long.**

**Twilight = Not mine  
**

**19) Time To Fix This**

The voice I heard wasn't the one I wanted to hear calling me baby. "Aunt Yvonne?" Slowly I opened my eyes and there she was just staring at me with a feeble smile on her face and worry laced in her eyes. Just then I remembered Embry and my world came crashing down all over again. The tears started flowing and there was nothing I could do to stop it. "Embry left me didn't him?"

"Oh Ashlynn I am so sorry sweeheart." She took me in her arms and just held me as long as it took for the shaking and uncontrolable sobbing to stop. "Shh dear. How about we go into the kitchen and I can make us some tea. Then if you feel up to it you can tell me what happened." Weakly I nodded my head and stood up to follow her into the kitchen but my legs had other ideas. They were far too wobbley and I fell back on to the bed as soon as my feet hit the ground. My aunt just wrapped her arm around my waist, lifted me up and walked me all the way into the kitchen. She gently sat me down in a chair and went about the room making the tea.

"Aunt Yvonne where is Brook?" I had to admit that it hurt a little that she wasn't here when I woke up.

"Her and Jake had to go take care of something but don't worry they will be home soon." She tried to hide it but I didn't miss the cross of hope and doubt that spread across her face. Just then she handed me the cup of tea and sat down across the table from me with her own. We sat there silently for a few minutes just drinking our tea. I knew she wanted to know what happened but she wasn't going to push the issue. I knew I needed to tell someone though and I knew she would listen with out judgment.

"Ok I am ready to talk." Auntie just smiled and nodded her head telling me to contine and I did. I told her eveything from the scar, to the dreams I have been having, to Embry's secret. More importantly though I told her everything Embry had said when he had left me. She was silent, inentivly listing and she made sure that I was done talking before she spoke.

"Sweetie I know it hurts now and I know you feel like your world is ending but I promise it will get better. I have seen the way Embry looks at you, that boy is head over heels for you. Trust me when I say he won't be able to stay away from you for long. He is just confused so he did the only thing he could think of at the time and ran. When he gives himself time to actually process it all though he will realize what a huge mistake he made and he will come crawling back, all men do it." Aunt Yvonne let out a giggle at her own little joke and I couldn't help but join in. She was just so easy to talk to not to mention that she also gave really good advice.

Just as I was about to respond to her I heard the front door open. I turned around in my chair to see who it was and in walked Jake, Brook, and Embry. My eyes grew wide as I took in Embry, he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. I was even more shocked when he spoke, his voice held no emotion, he sounded dead. "Ashlynn can we talk, I'll understand if you hate me but please give me a chance to explain." His eyes were filled with so much emotion it was as if his world depended on my answer.

"Embry I could never hate you. Yes I am hurt, confused and not to mention angry but that doesn't change how I feel about you." The tears were threatening to spill over again so I just stood up, grabbed his hand and led him into my bedroom. As soon as our hands connected it was like my life was put back into me. We were both quite as we walked down the hall. It wasn't until I had shut the door and we were both sitting on the bed that he finally spoke.

"Ashlynn I am sorry I was so stupid I just got scared and didn't know what else to do. I know that is a lame excuse but it's the truth. When you told me about the scar I just freaked, for so many reasons. I was mad that I wasn't always there to protect you and I was afraid that you would never accept me now. I didn't even give you a chance to defend or epxlain yourself. I just did want I thought was best for you, being away from you causes me physical pain but I could never bear you not wanting me. That's what I thought would happen when you found out the truth and I couldn't stand of you breaking up with me so I did it first. I thought it would be easier but it wasn't, in fact it was hell. It has only been two days and it felt like months. I can't live without you Ashlynn, I don't want to either, and I will do anything I can to make this up to you. I know we can work through anything and I just hope you feel the same way. I love you Ashlynn, no one will ever, could ever compare to you."

My heart soared and broke all at the same time. Seeing Embry like this so weak and vulnarble with tears in his eyes hurt me more then my own pain ever could. Yet hearing him confess his love for me and beg for my forgivness nearly melted me. "Embry I understand why you did what you did but I do wish you would have given me a chance to explain. My past is just that the past and neither one of us can change that but you Embry you are my future. Nothing else matters now except for that we have each other and nothing can change that. I have never been more happier in my life, or felt safier since I met you. How many times do I have to tell you that nothing you could ever tell me will change that? Embry Call I love you with all I have you are my everything." He instantly swept me up into his arms as I wraped mine around his neck. Nothing could ever feel as good, as natural as it feels to be in Embry's arms.

There was so many more questions that I wanted to ask Embry but I couldn't get the words out. As soon as my eyes looked into his I lost all train of thought. We spent went felt like hours just staring into each other's souls before I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to his. It was amazing how right it felt, quickly I deepened the kiss, after two days away from him I just couldn't get enough of Embry. I turned my body around so that I was straddling Embry and I instantly tangled my hands into his hair. His tounge was tracing my lower lip begging for entrance and I of couse gave in. His hands were inching lower and lower down my back causeing me to lose all inhabitions. I found myself pushing him down on to the bed trying to get more of him when he pulled away.

"Ash baby as much as I am loving this right now I don't think this is the time or place." I slowly felt the blush flood my face, Embry was right I was totally about to give myself to Embry on my sister's bed with her and my aunt in the other room. "Don't be embarassed baby, trust me it's all I can take to keep my hands off you. It's just that when we take it to that level I want it to be perfect."

"I know Embry and I want that too, it's just that I have missed you so much." With that I just snuggled into his arms as he traced his finger over my scar once more.

"Baby how about you come over to my house to night. I will make you dinner, there is something I want to tell you and nothing will stop me this time." I couldn't help but be excited about the aspect of hearing the secret. Althought I was still a little nervous, wondering if something was going to go wrong again.

"Embry I would love nothing more. Maybe I can get my Aunt to let me stay the night." I gave him my best seductive smile and as his eyes grew wide I couldn't help but giggle. I don't know what got into me but now I know that our love is strong enough to over come anything. Knowing that makes me want to give myself, all of myself, to Embry.

"I don't think so baby, tomorrow is Tuesday, a school day and since your aunt already let you take today off I don't think that will go over well." He was right even though I still couldn't believe I slept for almost two whole days. I had a feeling though that I could talk my aunt into it if I promised to still go to school tomorrow.

"Well what if I get her to say yes as long as you bring me to school in the morning?" His eyes lit up as a big goofy grin spread across his face.

"You know you don't have to ask baby, I would love to spend another night with you in my arms." With that I nuzzled into him and left a trail of small kisses down his neck. I could feel his body shiver at my touch and I loved knowing that only I could make him feel like that.

"Come on Embry let's go into the kitchen. I am sure they are dying to know what is going on." Embry then lifted me up into his arms and carried me into the kitchen. This time I didn't mind though, after two days away from him I never wanted to leave his arms.

As soon as we entered the room I could since the nervous tension instatly disappear. As soon as they saw me in Embry's arms smiles spread across their faces.

"Yay I knew you two would make up, you two are too perfect together." Brook came bounding over to us as soon as Embry put me down and gave us a big hug.

"Dude I can't believe she forgave you." I could tell by Jake's tone that he was joking but I still felt Embry wince next to me.

"Of course I forgave him, I love him but don't worry he still has lots of groveling to do." I give him a wink an a small peck on the cheek to let him know I was just playing.

"If it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you then I will galdly do whatever you want me to." He then leant down and place a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Oh auntie I wanted to ask you something. Is it ok if I go over to Embry's tonight, he wanted to cook me dinner?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and I saw her resolve crumbling.

"Of course that is fine Ashlynn, what time?" This is the question I was waiting for now lets see if I can work my magic.

"Well see I was kinda wondering If I could just stay the night because you know we have a lot to talk about. I promise Embry will bring me to school in the morning, Please?" For the first time since I have been here my aunt's face was unreadable. I was starting to get nervous that I crossed then line but then her face broke into a smile.

"I figured you were going to ask that. I suppose it would be ok as long as you are not late for school tomorrow. Don't get used to it though." She said the last part with a wink and then she turned to Embry and started speaking to him. "Embry you better take good care of her. I trust you and as long as Ash forgives you I do too but don't let it happen again."

"Of course Yvonne that will never happen again I promise. Ashlynn is my world and I promise to take care of her for as long as she will let me." Auntie just smiled and nodded her head as she walked into the living room.

"So Embry what time do you want me to come over tonight?" I honestly didn't even want to leave him at all today but I knew he probably had something to take care of, he always did.

"Well I have to go talk to the rest of the guys, I owe them an explanation for the way I have been acting lately. So how about like 6:30?" Well it was already 3:30 so I guess I could go three hours without him plust I still had to get ready.

"That sounds perfect, I guess I will see you at your house at 6:30 then. Now go make up with the boys while I get ready. Tonight I am going to blow you away." I winked at him and he leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"You always blow me away. I will miss you so much baby but I promise tonight will be worth it. I love you." With that he gave me a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips and then left with Jake.

Now it was just Brook and I standing in the kitchen. "Well what are you waiting for, lets go get you I get done with you Embry won't know what hit him." I just giggled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall and into our room. "Here, take your robe and go get in the shower while I pick out your clothes." I knew this was no arguing with Brook when she got in this mode so I did as she said.

I was in the shower trying to ease all of the tension and stress out of my muscles but my thoughts kept going to Embry. He said tonight would be worth it but what exactly did those words mean.

**A/N: This is not at all the way I had in my head for the chapter to go but what can I say, the characters have a mind all their own.**


	21. Feel My Love

**A/N: I know, I know, it took forever! Please don't hate me. It is short but I promise the next chapter will make up for it! Enjoy!**

**Twilight = Not mine  
**

**20) Feel My Love**

I can't believe I let Brook talk me into this, more importantly I can't believe I didn't take my aunt up on her offer to give me a ride. So here I am exactly two minutes away from Embry's house freezing my butt off, but I did keep true to my word. Tonight I would blow Embry Call away. Brook had done my hair with little ringlets that fell softly around my face in the front and she put just enough makeup on me to enhance my already 'natural' beauty as she calls it. My dress was simple, yet sexy and all black. It was tight around the chest and stomach and flowed out around my hips. The neckline was very low cut and Brook insisted that I wear shimmer lotion to draw even more attention to that area.

I got to the door and was just about to knock when I hesitated, I was so nervous. This was the night the was going to change both of our lives, I just didn't know in what way. Was I ready for that? All I had to do was think of Embry and I knew my answer. As long as he was there I would be ready for anything. So with all my doubts instantly washed away I knocked. Embry was opening the door in a matter of seconds.

Embry just stood there staring at me looking me over with his mouth wide open. I believe that was the second time I left Embry Call speechless and I couldn't help but let out a satisfied smile. "Wow Baby you look.... there isn't even a word to describe it."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself, stud." Truth be told, he looked hot. He was wearing black slacks with a blue striped button up shirt. "I didn't even think you owned anything other than t-shirts and shorts." He just let out a nervous chuckle.

"I didn't until today." A huge smile spread across my face and my heart started to flutter a little faster as I took in the meaning of his words. He brought them to look good for me.

"Aww babe you didn't have to. You know I would love you no matter what you wore." Then I leaned in and kissed him, it was a long, lust filled kiss but a simple one. One to show just how much I did love him.

"I know Ash but I just wanted everything to be perfect. I missed up and I really want to make it up to you." I nodded my head unable to speak, he was so amazing and he didn't even know it. "Now what do you say we eat before it gets cold?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" He took my hand in his as he led me into the kitchen. I knew Embry wasn't the best of cooks so when I looked on the table I almost couldn't believe my eyes. There was lemon crusted chicken with homemade mashed potatoes and asparagus. "Wow Embry it looks amazing."

He pulled out a chair for me and motioned for me to sit before he walked over and sat at the other end of the small table. "Thank you but I must admit, Emily helped me a little." I could see him start to blush a little, embarrassed, but I couldn't help but giggle.

"I don't care if you went and bought it, it looks absolutely delicious and I for one am going to enjoy every last bite of it." He beamed an extremely proud smile as I took my first bite. It tasted just as amazing as it looked. We didn't talk much, I was to busy enjoying my mouth watering food and Embry was too busy watching me. It wasn't awkward though, it was nice, calming, soothing.

We had just finished eating and were putting the dishes in the sink when I finally remember why I was hear, the secret. I couldn't believe I hadn't even thought about it until now, before today it was all I thought about. Now though it seems silly, having almost lost Embry made me realize nothing else matters. He will tell me when he is ready and if he is never ready, well then I can live with that. I was brought out of my daze by Embry's sweet voice.

"What do you say we head into the living room, I'll get the dishes later." I simply nodded my head as I let Embry lead me into the other room. He let go of my hand and picked up a remote on the table beside us and pushed me. "Dance with me Ashlynn." I just shyly nodded my head as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he embrace me by my waist.

I was speechless as the room started to fill with music. "I thought you didn't like country?"

"I don't, but you do." He bent down as he whisper so soft and sweet into my ear." Now I know why it's your favorite song, it's exactly the way I feel about you." I could feel the tears roll down my face as I listened to every word of one of my favorite songs and took in the beauty of it all.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

I laid my head on his chest as every lyric of the song rolled of his lips like a heavenly whisper. Tears continued to fall as the reality that he had learned this song for me sunk in.

_When evening shadows and stars appear_

_And there is no one to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

I pulled my head away and looked into his eyes letting his love take over me.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_Ive known it from the moment that we met_

_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong_

I stood on my toes as I whispered softly in to his ears. "My mind was made up the moment I met you, your the only one for me Embry, it's always been you."

_Id go hungry Id go black and blue_

_Id go crawling down the avenue_

_There ain't nothing I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

From this moment there was no denying that I needed Embry more than I needed air to breathe.

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea _

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't see nothing like me yet_

I pulled him in closer to me as I enjoy the rest of the most romantic moment of my life.

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_Make you happy make your dreams come true_

_To make you feel my love_

The song ended but neither of us made any attempt to move, we just stayed there swaying to the music that only we could hear. No words were needed in this moment, we could hear nothing but the beating of our hearts. It was as if in this moment the world had stood still. Whenever I was with Embry it was like no one else existed but him and I and the once in a life time love that we share.

I was brought back down from 7th heaven by the only voice that could ever send shivers though out my whole body no matter how many times I heard it. "Ashlynn, baby, as much as I would love to hold you in my arms all night, we have to talk." I looked into his beautiful brown eyes as I slowly nodded my head. He led me over to the couch and we both sat down, facing each other. We got lost staring into each other's eyes for what felt like hours before he finally spoke again. "Ashlynn I already felt what it was like to lose you once and I never want to have to go through that pain again. You are my life Ashlynn, all I ever want to do is make you happy. So that is why, if after tonight you never want to speak to me again I will respect that, even if it kills me." I could see the tears forming in his eyes at the mere mention of such a thing.

"How many times do I have to tell you Embry Call, I love you. This isn't some teenage crush or high school romance. This, me and you, this is forever." I reached over and took his hands into my own to emphasize my point. The tears seem to disappear but there was still a trace of nervousness in his eyes.

"Ashlynn, I am ready, I want to tell you my secret." His voice was so shaking, he was vulnerable and I knew it was up to me to make all of his uncertainty go away.

"It's ok Embry, I already know."

**A/N: The song by the way is, To Make You Feel My Love by Garth Brooks.**


End file.
